Be Still My Shattered Heart
by RZQ
Summary: Hans is back! And he will have his vengeance… Anna never expected the effect Hans' return would have on her. It's obvious he's not here to play games... Will Kristoff go as far as giving his life to save Anna's? And how about the handsome young prince from Brador? Will he help save Anna too? Love Triangle...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Reviews are appreciated...**

* * *

 **BOOK 1**

Anna looked down at her hands as if they were mirrors. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes but she willed them not to come out. She tried to hold herself together if only for her to look a little more in control of her emotions, a little more responsible, a little more mature before her sister.

Her sister, Elsa, the noble queen of Arendelle, had always been more poised, more honourable and certainly more of a lady than Anna. What did Anna expect? Elsa was queen for crying out loud. These were attributes that were expected of the heir to the throne so it was only natural that she'd be all these and more.

She wished she could be more like Elsa. But she wasn't designed like her beautiful and regal elder sister. She was a free spirit, careless like the wind and open like a vast field susceptible to a raging storm. And so it was that the first time in fifteen years after the gates of the magnificent castle had been open and the bars brought low, Anna's heart had been thrown open too.

And that handsome stranger from the Southern Isles had walked in care-freely and crushed her heart, seeking also to take the life of the Queen; Elsa. What would she do without her sister? Probably run away. There was no way she could see herself ruling Arendelle. Elsa was born for this. And she wasn't in any way having thoughts of ever sitting on the throne. How could such a naïve, playful and irresponsible person like her ever rule?

She couldn't even trust herself to get up early each morning or go down in one piece to the breakfast table, or make it on time for etiquette classes with Sir Rufus, or study her history of nations and geography of kingdoms for easy bilateral relations with other rulers, or even to tell Kristoff that she loved him. Yes she couldn't tell Kristoff she loved him. The burly young man who had been everything to her that Hans had pretended he was. Just looking at Kristoff she could see the love he had for her, how much he wanted to shield her from any possible evil, protect her, be there for her and be with her. But she was holding back and she knew why.

"I'm sorry Elsa but I can't do it! Send him back. I can't face him. I'm not strong enough." She told her sister, for the first time since forever backing the queen as she spoke. The two were in Anna's private chambers, the one she hadn't used in years, but had run in to hide when she had heard the news.

Prince Hans was coming back into town with his twelve elder brothers. His oldest brother, the reigning King of the Southern Isles, was visiting the Royal Court of Arendelle to seek the Queen's Royal Pardon in order to maintain the peaceful alliance the two kingdoms had enjoyed for so many years; as well as to hand Prince Hans over to the Court to be dealt with in any way the Queen saw fit.

"Hans will be punished Anna. His brother will expect that much from us as a sign of good faith that I have accepted their apology. But it is you that must sentence him. He might have tried to kill me, but he broke your heart." Elsa had announced as seriously as she could. Anna was silent. "Excuse me please." She suddenly said and then ran out of Elsa's garden, where the conversation had started, right into the castle, up the impressive stairway and then into her bedroom.

Then she thought the better of it, and ran into her private study room instead, knowing fully well that Elsa would come looking for her in her bedroom. So she was surprised when less than ten minutes later, in came the Queen into her private study room seeking to know what was wrong.

"How did you find me here?" She asked her sister. "You aren't seriously asking me that question right now are you? Anna we used to hide in here every time we did something wrong and didn't want to be scolded by mother or father until everything blew over." Elsa explained. Anna was sobbing quietly. "Anna what's the matter? Why are you so upset? He hurt you, did he not?" Elsa asked. Anna ignored her and remained sobbing. "You're not still in love with him are you?" Elsa asked with much concern after Anna had announced again that she couldn't face her ex fiancé. Anna turned around suddenly unashamed about her tears anymore. "I don't know what I am Elsa. I thought I would never see him again. I thought it was over and I could peacefully learn to peal out the layers I had used to cover my heart. Now he's coming back. Why don't you sentence him Elsa? You're the Queen." She told her sister.

Elsa walked over to her and gave her a hug, holding her as if she would slip through her fingers at any given minute. "You've often talked to me about how you want to be more responsible and more mature. It's not something I can teach, Anna. You just walk into it when you are good and ready. He's lower than a commoner now. No one regards him as anything anymore not even his own brothers. You can face him, Anna, and you can punish him for me, for us." Elsa said.

Anna cried on her sister's shoulder. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know that I can Elsa. He's the reason I can't return the genuine love Kristoff has for me. I need to let him out of my system but I don't know how." She told her sister. Elsa pulled her sister away from her, her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Relax. You'll be fine. It would be over before you know it." She told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK 2**

Kristoff pored over the balcony of his relatively oversized new home. Even after a whole year he couldn't bring himself to get used to it. It was a one storey house overlooking a meadow so beautiful Olaf cried every morning when he looked at it. According to Olaf the meadow smelt like summer and summer was his favourite time of the year. Elsa, along with naming Kristoff the official Ice Master and deliverer (he kept reminding her that she didn't need his ice) had given him the house which was on Palace property providing he allowed Olaf be a bona fide member of the household. Kristoff had accepted with delight but little did he know that a month later boredom would set in. Fortunately the home had also come with two horses, a white female stallion, Ice and a coarse reddish brown male thoroughbred, Fire. They were Elsa and Anna's horses, gifts from the far Eastern Kingdom of Thorne, the horse whisperers.

Kristoff was grateful for the mini stables the two horses called home just behind the house. It was perfect for Sven who found friends in Ice and Fire almost immediately. But even with three hooved animals and one magical snowman, Kristoff was still bored most times. He missed work. It wasn't as if he couldn't go to work if he wanted. He was Arendelle's Ice Master for crying out loud. But this Kingdom was run by an Ice queen! What good was his ice going to do for her? Or for Arendelle?

And so he found himself taking etiquette lessons with Anna in the Palace every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday which Elsa had deemed necessary if he must court the princess. But he knew the queen was simply creating an avenue for him to see Anna as often as he could and not necessarily for any serious need to be a professional, etiquette wise. Elsa was cool like that. Pun intended. In fact after the charade that was Anna and Hans' engagement, he was surprised the queen would let any man near her sister. But Elsa liked Kristoff. And he never took it for granted. He was courteous, respectful and decent always making sure to take his etiquette classes seriously, as much as Anna tried to distract him with her hearty laughter, jokes and her big personality all in one little package.

Asides his time in the Palace he had built a team of ice harvesters and trained them non-stop for four months which he recruited into the ice delivery service of the queen and the Royal Court. Because, he thought to himself, not everyone in the Palace has ice creating powers.

He thought about Anna, the impulsive, playful and over excited princess, who he was completely smitten by. Sure he wasn't royalty or anything. His closest kin being the trolls or love experts like Anna and Olaf had termed them, he never would have guessed that the woman he would eventually fall for would be a princess. In the beginning he hadn't believed she was the princess. For goodness sake he had better manners than she did. But as time wore on and he learnt about her, the solitude of her past, her isolation from her sister and the incredible way her parents died, he kind of took the nature and nurture excuse for how she turned out and just rolled with it. In the past three weeks though Anna had cancelled her appearances at class and was generally missing from court. He kept wondering why and sought out the queen to ask for Anna. But Elsa was too busy ruling Arendelle to surface. There was an unseen buzz around the Palace and news that usually got to him through idle chatter by the Palace staff was not coming forth. So he tried to ignore it hoping that Anna was okay. But he couldn't stop thinking about her and her weird absence from all public appearances in the last three weeks.

Today however was one of those free days he so badly loathed. It was 10am and he was playing his guitar on the balcony, bare chested and gruff soaking in the warmth of the lovely summer day. He guessed Olaf was somewhere trying to annoy Sven but today he really didn't care about those two. As long as they didn't tear the stables down, then all was well.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a single carriage rolling in the lonely passageway that served as an entrance into the meadow he called home. If he wasn't the ever observant man he was he wouldn't have recognized the escort riding the horse into his home. That was Anna's security personnel, Leon. Her regular carriage drivers were absent and her usual entourage was nowhere in sight either. It wasn't customary for the princess to visit him at home. In fact since he had got this home she had only been here three times: the day he received the home, the day the home was officially commissioned as the residence of Arendelle's official Ice Master by the Queen herself, and on his birthday. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He sensed danger and hurriedly ran in to get dressed hoping against hope that all was well.

Once the carriage arrived at the open driveway, he opened the door and walked out greeting Leon. "A fair day to you Leon." He called, still wondering what exactly was going on. "A fair day to you Sir Kristoff." Leon responded. It still threw him off a little hearing himself being addressed as a 'sir'. Suddenly the carriage door swung open and Anna emerged, dressed in black from head to toe, a sheer long black veil over her head running down to the ground. Kristoff looked at her and immediately felt her choice of clothing was a bad idea giving the weather. She looked around as if to ensure they weren't being followed and then up at Leon. "You know what to do." She told him. "Yes Princess." He responded, driving the carriage around the house and into an inconspicuous side of the stables.

Without a word Anna took Kristoff's hand and led him back into the house shutting the front door behind them. She immediately uncloaked herself and removed her veil revealing a slightly gaunt figure. At that point Kristoff observed her more closely. Her eyes were red and somewhat swollen, her face was pale, she looked leaner and a little underfed and more worrying than anything she had another white streak across her fiery red hair. She threw her arms around him suddenly and kissed him. Kristoff was taken aback but kissed her all the same.

"Anna." He called, concerned as he slowly pulled away from her desperate kiss. She knew what it meant when he called her name like that. She suddenly burst into tears, unable to look at him, her face buried in her palms. Kristoff threw etiquette and protocol out the door at that point and lifted the crying princess off her feet and into her favourite room in the house, the room with seventy paintings across the walls.

He sat on a wide velvet covered chair big enough to carry them both and placed her in his lap like a little school girl. She buried her head in his chest and continued crying, calling his name between sobs, "Kristoff, oh Kristoff!" He didn't judge her or scold her. He let her cry patting her back, stroking her hair, wiping her tears, repeating again and again, "It's alright Anna, I'm here Anna."

Just then Olaf appeared and when he saw them both and heard Anna crying he paused, confused. Kristoff saw him through the open door and placed a finger over his lips signaling for him to be quiet, and motioning for him to give them some privacy. The magic snowman did as he was told and excused them much to Kristoff's relief.

She looked up at him finally. "I must be such a mess." She told him. "Nonsense! You're beautiful." He told her. "Okay then I'm a beautiful mess." She said. He laughed. Even in her worst moments Anna had the power to make him laugh again and again. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here and crying too." She told him. He didn't accept or deny. "And I know you must be wondering why I haven't showed up at class or even been to see you at our usual rendezvous in my garden. I'm sorry Kristoff. I've missed you." She said hugging him and almost beginning to cry again. He held her up, to prevent her from turning on the water works. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "I've missed you too Princess," He said stroking her hair. He called her Princess only when he was making fun of her. "So do you want to tell me what's going on? Elsa isn't shipping you off as a princess bride to any kingdom I don't know about is she?" Kristoff asked genuinely concerned, forgetting at that moment he was exposing his greatest fear.

She shook her head no. "Kristoff its just – it's just the Royal Court of the Southern Isles arrive tomorrow. The King has asked for a joint sentencing of Hans. Elsa wants me to do it on our behalf. But – but I can't." She said. He looked at her weird. "Uhm, why can't you? The guy's a jerk. It's not such a hard task is it? Or is there something else you're not telling me?" He asked. She shook her head no again. Then slowly she nodded. His eyes grew wide.

"Anna please don't tell me -" He was about to say but she cut him short. "I've thought about it over and over. I don't want to do it. My heart can't handle it. Elsa expects me to show her that I'm more responsible and I want to it's just I can't face him. Even after his attempt to murder myself and the queen, I don't think I've let go of the feelings I had for him. I think I might still be in love with him." Anna said. Kristoff lifted her off him and stood placing her on the chair. She shut her eyes. Kristoff wasn't pleased. He paced the room slowly. "You do realize what it is that you are saying to me, Anna?" He asked her. "Kristoff please. I understand how complicated this is. I just wish his brothers would deal with him in their own Kingdom. Why bring him here?" She said. "He tried to kill Elsa, Anna! And take over Arendelle! Let's not talk about what he did to you. How can you still be in love with him?" He asked realizing he had raised his voice at the princess.

"It's not like that Kristoff. It's really complicated. I don't know how to rationalize this. He ought to be punished, I realize that. But I'll never be able to live with myself if I'm the one that swings that axe. It's weird. I can't explain my feelings." She told him already getting frustrated. "Oh really? What about me? Can you explain your feelings for me?" He asked her. "Kristoff you know how I feel about you. I care very deeply for you. Please let's not have this conversation." She said. "No! Let's!" He said, visibly upset now. "I've loved you every day since that monster left you to die. And you've never expressed that same love back to me. Why? Because of Hans! Even at that I never complained. And now you tell me that you think you're still in love with him? What do you want me to say Anna?" He asked. She was silent. She stood and walked up to him. He turned away from her. "I need you Kristoff. Please don't turn away from me." She cried. He was very upset now, his face was still turned away from her. "Hans is the reason you aren't eating properly? That two faced liar? Look how much weight you've lost over Hans!" He said in disgust. She tried to hold him, but he held her hands and pulled her away from him. He walked towards the door. "You should leave Princess. It's not right for you to be here. I will get your carriage." He said disappearing from the door way almost instantly. Anna cried.

When Leon appeared back at the driveway entrance, she had worn her cloak and covered up with her veil. She looked at Kristoff but he wouldn't gift her with a glance. Leon helped her into the carriage and they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOK 3**

Bright and early the next morning the convoy from the Southern Isles arrived. Anna could tell that the visitors were over whelming for her sister. They were fourteen of them after all with their soldiers, aides and staff; it almost was like receiving an entire city. But Elsa being the perfect queen, never pulled a muscle. Everything was set up adequately for them.

Elsa sat at court and the case of Hans was discussed at length in Anna's absence. When Anna was summoned she came down to be officially introduced to the king of the Southern Isles, Hans' most elder brother.

"Pleased to meet your Highness." She said curtseying the way she had been repeatedly taught at etiquette class. She greeted all Hans' brothers noticing they all looked like older images of him, some taller, some shorter, but all with the same red hair or at least different variations of it. She wondered where Hans himself was. After she joined Elsa and stood behind the throne Elsa announced that the King had something to say to her.

"I wanted to personally apologize for the disgraceful way a member of our court behaved towards you. It was foolish and unacceptable. " He said. At that point it was obvious to Anna that the King didn't just desire to keep up peaceful bilateral relations between the two Kingdoms. Word had gone out about Elsa's ice powers. And standing before her here in her Palace and her home, he knew to tread carefully hence apologizing to Anna, the most affected by Hans' actions, was top on his list in order to please the Queen. Anna also noticed he hadn't even referred to Hans as his brother. She didn't know what to say to the King and when she lingered in responding Elsa took over.

"The Princess accepts your apology. Arendelle and the Southern Isles will continue fair trade and relations." Elsa said. "We invite the Princess Anna for the sentencing tomorrow morning at the court." He said. "She accepts your invitation and will be present." Elsa spoke up. Anna was grateful for Elsa stepping up to speak for her because it seemed she had lost her tongue.

"Let us celebrate the good relationship we have been able to maintain between our two Kingdoms at your welcome dinner tonight." Elsa spoke up. "Very well, your Highness. You are too kind." He responded.

Anna didn't want to be at dinner but she knew her place at the dinner table would certainly be required if not by the royals of the Court of the Southern Isles then by her sister, the Queen. As she prepared, she was startled by her sister suddenly peering into her dress chamber. "Whoa! Elsa you startled me." She told her sister. Elsa smiled at her and gave her a hug. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to spend much time with her sister.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen much of me Anna, ruling Arendelle is as difficult as I expected it to be." Elsa said. Anna smiled. "But you're acing it every day Elsa. No one else was prepared for this trust me." She said, giving her sister a boost of confidence. "That's a lovely dress. I'm not even prepared for dinner myself." She told Anna. "You do remember you have magic powers don't you? You don't have to deal with poring through the closets in your dress chamber for hours on end nor do you have to deal with disagreeing with the choices of your ladies in waiting," Anna said. "As for my dress, well thanks for the compliment. I'm not going to see my ex fiancé dressed modestly, you know what I mean?"

Realization washed over Elsa's face. "Anna you don't know? Hans came into Arendelle as a prisoner. He was bound hands and foot and his brother gave command that he remain in our dungeons till the joint sentencing." Elsa said. Anna was taken aback. "Whoa! I guess he does deserve it. I honestly thought he'd be at dinner." Anna said. "Really? Have someone who tried to murder me eat my food and drink my wine? I think not!" Elsa said. Anna laughed.

Dinner was splendid. The King and princes had too many stories for Elsa and Anna and they had a ball just eating, drinking and merrying. After a while Anna became quite tired. She thought about the sentencing tomorrow morning and her heart sank. What would become of Hans afterwards? What would Elsa expect her to do? Or say? She suddenly felt the need to get some air and she excused herself and stepped out, seeking to take her secret passageway out of the Castle and into her private gardens where she and Kristoff usually met when he visited her at the Palace.

As she walked stealthily she looked ahead and three guards were escorting what seemed to be a prisoner in chains to the dungeons at the East Wing. As she approached she realized to her horror that the prisoner was Hans.

"A fair evening Princess." The guards said bowing in respect. "A fair evening." She returned. Hans had a smug smile on his face. "If it isn't the naïve little Princess!" He said with boldness. One of the guards struck him on the head and the other pushed him down. "Bow to your knee and revere the Princess you snake!" The guard called out. He did as he was told but his smile never left his face.

She looked at him and all that rose in her was pure anger. He looked older definitely, unshaven and tired. But in his eyes was a defiance she hadn't ever seen before. So he wasn't even remorseful for what he had done? She didn't blame him.

"A fair evening My Princess. I hear you have lowered your standards and moved on from me to the Ice boy of Arendelle!" He said again, this time on his knees. One of the guards wanted to smack him again but she raised her hands to stop him. At that point in what must have been the swiftest motion Anna was sure she had ever seen, Hans threw his head back and cleared one of the guards to his right clean off his feet. With the shackles around his hands he incapacitated the second guard, knocking him out of consciousness instantly.

The third guard immediately unsheathed his sword but Hans was too quick for him, He launched himself at him and tackled him to the ground immediately. Then he stood up and looked at the three of them on the ground, a victorious smile building its way on to his face. Anna had her mouth open the whole time. "Amazing what you can learn in prison!" He said wickedly. Paralyzed by fear, she found her legs couldn't move, nor could she scream. Hans turned to face her. "Hello Princess!" He called. She stepped back. "Hans stay away from me." She told him suddenly finding her voice. "Now why would I do that? I know you've missed me." He told her. She was disgusted. She looked around in fear and realized she was alone with him in the empty hallway. He sensed her fear and laughed.

"Who's gonna save you from me now Anna?" He called. She stepped back again and instantly he closed the gap between them in three quick steps. "Before I kill you, I'll show you what you've been missing out on with that silly ice boy of yours." He said planting a hurried kiss on her lips. Anna's eyes grew wide with anxiety, fear and disgust. He was unkempt and smelled funny and kissing her was just the height of his audacity.

"Hmmm. You taste good Princess. Pity I'm not interested in you. Never have, never will." He said suddenly pulling the chains binding his hands over Anna's neck. Anna couldn't breathe. She tried to scream but it was useless. Suddenly a gust of ice cold wind blew in their direction. "Step away from her, Prisoner!" Elsa's voice commanded. Hans let go of her and before Anna collapsed the last thing she saw was Elsa sending deadly ice crystals at Hans.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOK 4**

Anna woke up startled, wondering where she was and trying to remember the last place she had been. Elsa's big blue eyes met hers. And then suddenly she remembered. Hans was going to kill her and Elsa had saved her. "Anna, Oh Anna. You're awake." Elsa cried. "Elsa you saved me. How did you find me?" She said realizing her voice was muffled and slow. She was in her bed. Her hair was all over the place. She had been changed out of her good looking dress and her neck hurt.

"Anna it doesn't matter. What matters is I got to you on time. If I didn't that troll could have - " Elsa's voice trailed off. "You're the best big sister in the whole world. Hans? Did you kill him?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed suddenly. "No I didn't. I was very tempted to though! To freeze him over and crush him to pieces. He's going to be sentenced in another thirty minutes. I have to go. But Greta and Brigitte will be with you every second. I've ordered them not to leave your side." She said looking behind her at her personal ladies in waiting. Anna nodded. "Has – Has Kristoff come to the Palace to look for me?" She asked. Elsa looked down and shook her head. That hurt Anna even more than Hans' attack on her last night. "No. Not since your fight." Elsa said. Anna's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Elsa how did you know we had a fight?" She asked. "Anna I'm Queen. It's my responsibility to have eyes and ears everywhere. I care about you. I have to know that you are happy all the time. I have to know everything going on with you. In and out of the Palace." She said. Anna suddenly realized that Leon must have been the snitch who was giving Elsa information about her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our little misunderstanding. I was feeling things I had no business feeling and I hurt Kristoff." She confessed. "Ssshhh! You don't need to be sorry about anything. I'll just say one thing. Between Hans and Kristoff, it's pretty obvious who loves you and who wants you dead. So get your heart in the right place Anna. For now get your rest please. I'll leave you now." She said and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

* * *

"Hans Hermann Brinkerhoff Westergaard, thirteenth son of King Frederick Brinkerhoff Westergaard, the Imperial and brother of King Daniel Brinkerhoff Westergaard, the Supreme, you are hereby charged with treason, attempted murder of the Queen of Arendelle and her sister, the Princess, on two counts and the plot to severe relations between two nations. You are henceforth stripped of your position in the Court of the Southern Isles, you are dethroned and renounced as son and brother. You have no place in the Southern Isles. You are cast out, a traitor and a vagabond. You are not worthy of the title of Prince. You will be put to death if you ever set foot again in the Southern Isles. This is the sentence of the Supreme King of the Southern Isles." Hans' immediate elder brother called out as he stood and read from a document which contained the King's seal.

Hans was bound with chains to the floor in the middle of the huge Court with an insane amount of eyes staring at him. Elsa stood. Everyone else stood as she did.

Anna was supposed to read out the sentence of the Court of Arendelle but she had just awoken after fighting for her life thanks to Hans.

"My sister, the princess is alive. You would have been put to death instantly if you had hurt a hair on her head. I sentence you today, Hans Hermann Brinkerhoff Westergaard, to a lifetime of servitude in the back mines of Arendelle. You will attempt to ransom your life by working eighteen hours a day giving back to Arendelle, the Court that has spared your life. You will report to authority and be useful otherwise you will be shipped off to the Kingdom of Thorne and work as a slave and a Stable keeper in the Royal Palace." Elsa said like the true queen that she was. Just like that the sentencing came to an end. Hans had no remorse on his face. His face held contempt and vengeance. And as he was taken out of the court by the guards his eyes never left Elsa and his brother the King.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Elsa watched as her sister got better every day. The nights were not very kind to her though. She still had nightmares and broke into sweats every night burning with a very high fever. She usually awoke screaming Kristoff's name or asking Elsa to save her. Elsa didn't know how long it would last. It was tearing her apart. She decided to pay Kristoff a visit.

It was early that morning and Kristoff looked out his porch to see a convoy of the Queen's Carriages coming down the pathway to his home. He wondered what exactly must be so important that the Queen herself had to visit him. He hadn't been in the Palace for two weeks since the incident between himself and Anna.

"Your Highness!" Kristoff said, bowing a knee before the Queen. This was the second Royal visiting his home from the Palace under a month. "Rise Kristoff. We have much to discuss." Elsa said smiling. They entered the house and Kristoff offered the queen a seat in his humble but spacious living room.

"How do you fare Kristoff? Well?" She asked him. "Very well Your Highness. Thanks to your good graces." He told her as he stood before her and bowed again. She smiled. "Sit please. We are not at court." She told him. He sat rather uncomfortably across from her.

"Sir Rufus tells me you have not been in classes going on two weeks now. Why is that?" She asked becoming serious. Kristoff was not sure how important he was to Arendelle's court but he was pretty sure he wasn't all that significant for the queen to visit him simply because he had missed classes.

"Your Highness I informed the good Sir Rufus that I will be away on the North Mountain for two months. We are getting into the hottest months of summer and - " He was saying.

"Silence Kristoff! Silence!" She cut him off, and suddenly the temperature of the room dropped.

She stood on her feet. "You remember that little conversation we had? The one Anna wasn't aware of? When you came to me in confidence and told me you were a nobody who had fallen for a somebody and you wanted my blessing to court my sister? Remember what I told you Kristoff? I told you for saving her life you saved mine and in my books that made you a somebody! I gave you my blessing without thinking twice." She said, her eyes boring holes in his skin. He fell to his knee at once.

"I remember your Highness." He said. By now his living room had already begun forming ice crystals on the walls and the air was getting thinner. "Good! Then you also remember the one condition I gave you. I told you if you ever stopped caring for my sister, you come to me. You tell me and I would break the news gently to her. Anna is delicate and precious and I won't see her heartbroken again. You know why? Because I broke her heart the first time! Hans did it the second time. And by the powers of water, wind, ice and snow I will never let you break her heart the third time. That girl is the only family I have." She said. The whole room was instantly frozen and Kristoff began to regret his poor choice of summer clothes.

Kristoff was silent. "Anna is sick Kristoff! She's deathly sick! Hans attacked her the night before his sentencing and almost killed her. And while I accept the responsibility I share in pushing her into sentencing Hans, its still your name she calls every night in tears when she gets the chills. You want to tell me why that is? Huh Kristoff?" Elsa raved. Kristoff realized what he had to do next. Either way the queen would ice him to death here and now in his living room.

He stood on his feet and faced her. Elsa squinted at his little show of bravery.

"Elsa I'm in love with Anna. Even a blind man can see it. That love gave me the boldness to approach you the way I did even though I knew you could as well freeze me to death that day. I've poured my heart and soul into loving the princess. No one was better made for me. She's all I think about. I can't live without Anna. She's my sunshine and my rain. So imagine how broken I felt when she came here and confessed to me that she was still in love with Hans; the man who tried to kill the queen, the man who committed treason against Arendelle's court, the man who shattered her heart a second time. A heart I've been patient in trying to heal and mend and love in my own good time even when I know full well that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel for her. I was broken Elsa. I shouldn't have shut her out but I was broken. And I didn't know Hans laid a hand on her. I would have killed him myself for touching her. I'm sorry your Highness." He said, getting back on his knees and bowing his head. He was trying to control his teeth from clattering but it was useless.

Suddenly Elsa stopped the freeze. She was thoughtful. "Rise Kristoff." She told him. He stood and rubbed his palms together thinking he should thank her for stopping the freeze but then deciding against it. "I've heard what you have to say but you don't get off that easy. You will still be punished." She announced. He wanted to retreat to his knee but she told him, "Rise please." He stood.

"I will banish you to my Ice Castle in the North Mountain for a month. The same mountain you love so much and can't seem to go a day without!" Elsa said, her every word dripping with sarcasm. Kristoff wasn't sure he was hearing well. Was the queen banishing him to her ice Castle? The same one he was in love with? The same one he had prayed every day to see? For a whole month? It couldn't be. There had to be a catch. A bad catch. He waited for it.

"There you will care for and nurture my sister back to health. So help me God Kristoff, if I don't see that Anna is better in a month, you will take the fall for it." Elsa said, menacingly. There it was; the catch he had been waiting for. He knelt again. "Yes your Highness." He said. "Your sentence begins in two days. Prepare your house and set it in order. I will send a team to man your home while you are away. You will not be going with Olaf or Sven by the way. You must focus on Anna. I am putting her life in your hands. This love you so seriously profess, I will see it materialize. If anything happens to my sister, consider yourself a dead man." She told him. "Yes your Highness." He said, his head bowed. The next minute was deathly silent and out of curiosity he looked up. Elsa had her back to him, she was sobbing silently.

"Your Highness?" he called. He stood and walked over to her. "Elsa?" He called. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Kristoff the ball is in your court now. I can't seem to get it right where it concerns, my sister, Anna. I love her beyond words but she's too fragile for the steely ice that is my love. She loves you, she's just too hurt to open up to the love she has for you inside. Bring her out of her shell and help her get well again. You're the only one who knows how to lead love out of her heart. Bring her back to me Kristoff. I can't lose her, do you understand?" She asked. He nodded. With that the queen waltz away back into her grand carriage and her entourage forged away, back towards the Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOK 5**

Elsa could feel her powers growing. If she didn't learn to manage and control them they could plunge Arendelle into eternal winter. This was something she couldn't tell anyone. Least of all her sister, Anna. Especially after the Great Freeze. Everyone thought their Queen had learnt to subdue her powers and put them under her control. But Elsa knew that what was surging within her had a life of its own and it was pure torment putting it under her control every day. Lately she realized that the intense levels of stress were causing her powers to surge unexpectedly. Once she froze over the entire corridor simply because she broke a nail! Guilt crept into her heart as she thought about Anna and how bad she felt when she told her to take a break from the Palace for a few days.

She knew the real reason she was sending Anna away wasn't just because she wanted her well. She did want her well but with her powers getting even stronger and more uncontrollable she wanted Anna very far away if anything ever happened. Anything bad!

When they had that conversation Anna was extremely saddened. "Elsa why are you doing this to me? Why now?" Anna asked. "Because I love you. And I want you to get better. Anna we both know who you need right now. I can't take care of you here. Not with everything going on around me. I don't know any man who loves you the way Kristoff does. Relax Anna. It's just a few days in the North Mountain. What's the worst that could happen?" Elsa said.

Anna shook her head. "I feel fine Elsa, I promise I'm better!" She tried to argue. "That's not what your nurse Claire says. You still have nightmares every night Anna, since Hans was sentenced. You still have bad fevers. I can't have you going through this and not do something about it. Nurse Claire has suggested some time in the mountains would do you some good. With Kristoff!" Elsa said.

"Kristoff hates me!" Anna yelled. "That's not what he told me." Elsa said. "What he told you? You spoke with him?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "I sought him at the meadows." She confessed to her sister solemnly. Anna frowned.

"You went to see him? Why didn't you tell me?" Anna said anger creeping into her words. Elsa held her sister. "Now isn't the time to get mad at me Anna. You should know that as Queen there are only a handful of people I trust. Ruling a Kingdom like Arendelle is all about diplomacy and smiling in the middle of ravenous wolves who you know want to eat you. Anna I don't trust you with anyone else but Kristoff. So do me a favour and go with him for a few days. I want you back better, healthy, and strong, standing by my side to help me make sense of what mother and father left us to handle. And you know me Anna. I'll have Kristoff thrown into the dungeons if anything happens to you." She said. Anna laughed. She hugged her sister. "Okay Elsa. I'll go." She said.

* * *

The day of the big trip finally arrived. Kristoff had a scowl on his face the whole morning. As he prepared Olaf followed him everywhere asking bizarre questions Kristoff didn't have the answer to. Frankly the snow man was beginning to get on his last nerves.

"Why can't I come too?" Olaf asked. "Ask the Queen!" Kristoff responded harshly. Olaf frowned. Kristoff's attitude towards everyone including Sven had been sour in the past two days. Officers from the Palace had been sent to keep his home for the time that he was away. Eventually his things were packed and he was ready to go. The delegation that had been prepared for the trip included four nurses, ten stewards, four horsemen, four carriage drivers and fifteen guards. Anna also had her three ladies in waiting join in on the team. They were transporting goods and items they would need in the cold that would last them the whole month.

This made Kristoff even more irritated. He never really got along with people; he had always appreciated solitude. He reminded himself that Anna was a princess and needed all the care and attention she could get.

Before he left he had a talk with the officer in charge of his home. "Hay and carrots every morning and evening for the horses and Sven. Also keep the water troughs full daily. And you keep an eye on the snow man too. He gets cranky when he's not around familiar faces. He visits the Queen twice a week. Or else no one in Arendelle would get sound sleep. Yeah he's feisty like that." Even as he said it, Kristoff couldn't believe he was talking to a senior captain of one of the ranks of the Guards about a living breathing snow man.

Arriving at the Palace he saw the Queen first. "You're early! I like a man who takes his work seriously." Elsa announced. "This isn't work Elsa. It's Anna. And I'm glad to be of service." He told her. "Good! That's what I want to hear." She told him. He was quiet. "Anna's in her garden. She's waiting for you." She said eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't say a word. Elsa walked up to him and said quietly. "Take it easy with her Kristoff. She's everything she is but she's my sister, and she's all I've got." He nodded. "You got it your Highness."

Kristoff reluctantly walked towards Anna's garden and found her sniffing some roses towards the far end. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. And then he remembered their fight and the reason why they had got into a fight in the first place. Anger moved to swell in him again but he subdued it and walked up to her. If they were going to be together and all alone with a bunch of stewards and Palace staff for the next few days with nothing but mountains and far stretches of snow, he had to do away with anger and get along with the princess. For peace sake.

"Hey Anna." He called reluctantly. She jerked in surprise. "Kristoff?" She asked. "What? Expecting someone else?" He asked sarcastically realizing too late that the sarcasm had escaped from his mouth before he had time to think about it.

She sobered instantly. She shook her head. "No. I mean you startled me that's all. You're early." She pointed out. "Yeah! The Queen mentioned that too." He said. She smiled at him. She had sorely missed him. Even though she knew Elsa was practically threatening him to do this, it was still good to see him. She knew he wanted nothing to do with her right now. And it hurt a lot inside. But she still reached out and hugged him burying her red hair in his chest. Very slowly and reluctantly he hugged her too.

"How have you been? It's been a while. We haven't been out at the gardens in a long time." She told him. "Yeah, I've sort of been busy." He said non-chalantly. "Okay. Well, I haven't been too well." She announced walking away from the heat of his gaze and towards the area they used to love to sit and talk for hours. Guilt swallowed him up immediately.

"I heard about what Hans did to you Anna. I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't know. How are you doing now?" He asked. She smiled at him again. "I feel great actually! But Elsa doesn't believe me." She said soberly.

They were both silent for a while. "We should head out." He told her. "Okay." She immediately agreed.

The farewells were long and teary but finally Kristoff and Anna found themselves on the carriage heading towards the North Mountain in no time. The journey was long and silent. Anna couldn't believe that Kristoff wouldn't say a word to her the entire duration of the trip. Just how mad at her was he anyway?

"Hans kissed me Kristoff. He kissed me before he tried to wring my neck with a heavy dungeon chain meant for prisoners." She suddenly announced. "Just to get it out there and out of the way."

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't he the man you love?" Kristoff said. "Stop it Kristoff! Stop it! I confided in you about something I was going through at the time and now you're trying to use it against me." She said soberly, "I love you. I always have and I always will."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much." He told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOK 6**

Elsa's Ice Castle in the North Mountain was truly magnificent. Kristoff was elated and couldn't help checking out the elaborate crystal work of each and every space in the Castle created entirely out of ice. It was truly magical.

The staff got to work immediately, preparing everything they needed to care for their Princess Anna. Anna retreated to her bedroom immediately refusing to see or speak to anyone. Kristoff hadn't noticed. Anna wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind. The explorer in him got to work and with five guards he took a tour of the perimeter of the Castle. As far as their eyes could see was a large expanse of land covered in a soft blanket of snow for miles and miles behind the Castle. The guards mapped out a security strategy on watching the Palace round the clock. They reported to their security chief who in turn reported to Kristoff.

Anna's prime lady in waiting Charlotte, a young bright eyed blonde, knocked and emerged into the princess' bedroom. "Dinner is served, Princess." She announced, "I'm here to get you ready."

Anna looked at her and laughed. "Get me ready? For what? Is Elsa here? Are we at court? Why do I need to get ready for dinner? I'm not even hungry." She said. Charlotte stepped forward, and shushed the princess.

"Oh Princess do not speak those words. Sir Kristoff awaits you at the dining hall. And I'm sure he can't wait to see you." She said excitedly. Anna laughed at her again. "Kristoff doesn't want to see me. Trust me. And I'm not hungry. I'll just go to bed. It's going to be one long night." She announced. Charlotte wouldn't hear any of it and prevailed on the princess, ensuring she got dressed. Every second of preparation found Anna wondering exactly why Elsa had sent her into the mountains by herself. Even if Kristoff was here with her, she felt so alone.

Kristoff stood as Anna walked into the elaborate dining space; Charlotte, Mia and Dahlia, her ladies in waiting, behind her. "Leave us!" She ordered them. They hesitated then quietly left. She wasn't Elsa. She didn't need to be waited on hands and foot. Kristoff looked good, he smelt like apples every time he had a shower. Anna noticed he had changed into a neat set of clothes.

"Hello Anna. Hope you got some rest." He offered. She tried to smile at him but found there were no smile creating hormones in her. They were alone on the crystal frost shaped table and the stewards started serving dinner.

They ate in silence, Kristoff trying hard to make conversation and Anna trying hard to get over the horrible mood she had been sucked into since the beginning of the trip.

"You're barely touching your food. Something or someone on your mind perhaps?" He asked sarcastically again. He wasn't going to keep his feelings at bay anymore since she had made it obvious all night that she didn't want to be here with him. Anna too was done dealing with Kristoff's snide references to Hans. The exiled prince had tried to kill her for crying out loud. She wanted to tell him off and give him a piece of her mind but she found there was no power in her to.

She looked at him, smiled and shook her head. "No Kristoff. Not really. I'm just wondering the real reason why I'm here, stuck in this beautiful edifice seating beside a man who doesn't even want to see me." She told him. He was taken aback. He didn't know what to say.

She stretched out her hand to get her glass, but Kristoff's hand was resting close to it and mistakenly she touched him. As she did their eyes met and everything they hadn't said to each other in weeks was communicated in that very instant.

"Goodnight Kristoff." She said, standing abruptly and almost running off. Kristoff was silent, standing too and stretching his hands out to her as she ran from him. She didn't want him to see the tears that she had tried all day to hold back.

That night Anna's screams reverberated throughout the entire Ice Castle. "Help! Help me! Please! Hans stop! Stop please!" She yelled. Kristoff awoke suddenly, wondering if he was dreaming. He heard screams, suddenly realizing it was Anna's voice. He immediately put on his robe and ran out, up the magnificent stairway to her bedroom. He barged in discovering a half asleep Anna struggling with her bed clothes and dripping with sweat. Her two nurses were standing beside her bed confused. One of them was filling up a syringe, the other was getting an ice pack ready. He ignored them, ran to her and held her. She was burning up.

"What are you both doing? You're supposed to be helping the princess!" He told them. "She needs a muscle relaxant immediately." One of the nurses explained. "Put that away." He asked the nurse holding Anna closer.

"Ssshhh! Anna I'm here." He told her. She jerked up out of sleep, sweating and panting. "Kristoff?" She called surprised. "Yes Anna I'm right here." He told her. "Let me have the ice pack." He told one of her nurses. She shivered in his arms. "Hold still. You're burning up." He told her. She tried to do what he said but she was shivering. He placed the ice pack on her head which only caused her to shiver and shake some more; holding on tighter to him. He held her close and Anna felt the warmth of his arms envelope her. Slowly he began to cradle her back to sleep. Finally Anna slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOK 7**

As the days went by, Kristoff took some time to appreciate why Elsa had sent Anna off here. She was deeply troubled; very disturbed inside. Thanks to Hans, the moron. He decided he was going to try to be nicer to her. She didn't deserve the nastiness he had been throwing her way.

It was another cold morning in the North Mountain and Anna missed Elsa sorely. With every whiff of cold she felt she knew her sister was sending her some love. The first week here was hard. Kristoff was hurt and his demeanor let her know.

"Kristoff can we talk?" She would always ask. "Yes we can Princess. Just not right away." He would always say. He avoided her like a plague during the day. And was always there for her at night when she had her horrible nightmares. Everyday this process repeated itself. Until Anna, the usual bouncy, cheerful and excited princess started to recline into her own shell. Why in God's name did her sister send her away? Was she mad at her? Everyone was always mad at her. Why couldn't she get it right just one time in her life?

This was all Hans' fault. She had always been by herself, Elsa had shut her out; keeping to herself as she usually did, lonely and all alone quite alright, but he came and promised her the temptation of companionship. And then broke an already broken heart. She would always walk away from Kristoff sadly without another word and he would always watch her go.

This morning though she was singing the tune, 'Do you wanna build a snowman?" Suddenly the huge abominable snow man Elsa had created to chase Kristoff and Anna away the first time they had been here emerged and happily she continued singing when he got out. "Hey Buddy. Do you wanna build a snow man?" She asked the giant snow creature. She had walked out of the Castle down the gleaming ice stairway out to the snowed over cliff and soon enough the creature emerged ready for today's activity. She walked over to him and hugged his right leg. He was cool against her face and Anna smiled. She had no idea how she had tamed this creature. He sat, and started forming small snow balls as she had taught him earlier. She proceeded to sit too singing as she did.

Kristoff laughed. What was Anna doing up so early, and singing too. He walked towards her and gaped in agony at Anna and the creature. He ran out. "Anna run!" He screamed running towards the snow man to distract him. He growled at Kristoff. "No! No relax. He's not going to harm you. His name is Kristoff and he's my friend. Kristoff please come over here and say hello to my new buddy." She said. Kristoff was confused.

"Kristoff this is Marshmallow. He's my new friend. He takes care of the Castle when no one's home." She said smiling. He ran his hands through his hair and reluctantly said hello. Marshmallow growled at Kristoff and he guessed that was the snow statue's version of a hello.

Anna proceeded to sit and started making snowballs. Marshmallow sat beside her, his huge frame blocking out the sun from hitting Kristoff's eyes. "Uhm I'll just leave you both to have a good time building snow men." He told her. She smiled at him and resumed telling Marshmallow how she was already missing Olaf.

After a long day of building lifeless snow men with Marshmallow, Anna crept back into the Castle. She realized she was cold and proceeded to ask for some tea when she saw Kristoff laughing with a lady she didn't recognize. "Kristoff?" She called. The lady on seeing the Princess excused herself immediately. "Hey Anna. Did you have a good time with your new friend? He did throw us out the first day we came here you know?" He said. "Yes, yes I did. Who was that?" Anna found herself asking.

"Who? Ella?" He asked. "Who's Ella? And why in God's name does she have the ability to make you laugh when for two weeks you haven't as much as smiled at me?" She asked him. He laughed. "Is this jealousy I see in you? Anna come on! That's low, even for you." He told her. She shook her head.

"It's useless Kristoff. I'll forever be the broken girl who needs help, who you would rather pity than love. There's no use being here. I'm done. I'm heading back to Arendelle tomorrow. And once I do, I'm taking a trip far far away. Far away from you. So you can live the happy life of an ice man without any bounds to an air head princess like me." She told him, running off. Kristoff raced after her.

"Anna? Anna, where are you? Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." He called when he got to the huge library and heard her silent sobs from behind the grand piano. He got to her and sat by her side. "Go away Kristoff. Just leave me alone. You and I know you don't want to be here anymore than any one of these people. I'm so broken. I'm such a mess. Why can't I be strong and confident like Elsa? Why wasn't I born with a heart full of ice like her?" She told him. He was quiet. Then she stopped and looked at him. "What's the matter with you Anna? Why are you making a big deal out of nothing? Ella is a steward in the Palace. There's nothing between us. Being stuck here with guards and stewards they've kind of turned me into a matchmaker of sorts. One of your carriage drivers, Handel seems to have something for Ella. He asked me to talk with her. That's all!" He asked her. She ignored his convenient explanation.

"Anna you're you and you're beautiful and unique just the way you are. Why can't you see that you are special?" He asked her. She laughed in his face through her tears. This time, he ignored her. "I've been a jerk to you. And I'm sorry. I won't lie I've been mad at you for the longest time. I don't understand how you could still have feelings for someone that tried to kill your sister and leave you for dead." He told her.

"I'm not a charity case Kristoff. You don't have to feel sorry for me and apologize for treating me the way you have because of Hans. I've made my mistakes and every night I have another one of those nightmares is a reminder of just how stupid some of those mistakes were." She told him, wiping her tears. "This isn't you Anna. Don't try to push me away when I've apologized about my actions in the last few days." He told her. "Live your life your way Kristoff. I'm leaving this place and I'm going far away where you'll never find me or see me ever again." She told him, getting up to go.

He held her back and drew her close to him and before she could try to pry her arm away from him, he kissed her unexpectedly. His kiss was uncertain and tentative at first. Then it became needy and deep and Anna found herself holding on to him with feverish fingers. At first she had been more shocked than angry at him. Then slowly she let him remind her how much she was attracted to him and what exactly he did to her when he kissed her. They hadn't shared a kiss in so long. Kristoff had been mad at her.

"Kristoff." She found her voice calling out to him when her eyes finally fell open. "Don't leave Anna. Please stay with me. What am I going to do here without you?" She asked. She wriggled out of his embrace and walked away. "Anna!" He called out to her. But she didn't turn back.


	8. Chapter 8

**BOOK 8**

Hans had quickly taken to working in the back mines. His hatred for his brother and Elsa as well as Anna was what kept him going every day. He would get his revenge. He would kill his brother, the King. He just didn't know how he would do it. But he knew he would. Working in the mines was hard. There were thirty minute breaks every six hours and the workers had to get back to work immediately. All sorts of men from prisoners, to criminals to unfortunate fellows littered the mines.

Everyone that looked at him could tell he came from a noble bloodline. Menial work was not in his nature nor was hard work at the mines. But Hans was determined. The hatred in him fueled his resolve. Anna would be the last person he would kill. He would torture her slowly for rotting his plans from the inside out.

He focused on his work, worked hard every day and in six weeks the superior officer of his station had him caring for the horses. His skill with caring for and riding horses was undeniable, he usually was mistaken for a disowned noble of the Thorne Kingdom. He did his new job as proficiently as possibly because he knew it would help him get several favours from his superiors and it did.

Soon there was a rumour spreading through the camp of a caravan passing through the mines to Thorne. All the miners were elated to hear about the soon coming caravan. A caravan meant women, supplies and entertainment for the miners for the brief period the caravan was in the mining region. But for Hans the caravan was a perfect opportunity for escape.

* * *

Back at the North Mountain Anna had been trying to ignore Kristoff. But he wasn't exactly making it easy for her. One singular incident made it all the more difficult to get Kristoff out of her face.

It had all began as a harmless skiing exercise. If Kristoff was too busy courting milk maids, she was going to enjoy her sister's Castle all by herself, despite Charlotte's excessive pleading her to patch things up with him. She had already harkened to her plea not to leave the Palace as she had threatened to do last week.

But she still hadn't forgiven Kristoff for acting so silly. She set out looking quite colourful in shades of blues, greens, pinks and yellows: Precisely a blue winter jacket, green wool pants, a thick yellow scarf and a pink head warmer.

"See you down below Marsh!" She called out to the giant snow man who was to be her chaperone on today's activity. Anna slid down the fluffy snow laced mountain, the thin air exciting her immensely. There was a huge smile on her face as she clumsily dodged small rocks and dried plants in the snow. She couldn't claim to be any good at snow sports. That was Elsa's turf. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun trying. Marshmallow ran behind her, making worrisome noises as he did.

Anna didn't see the mini gorge that separated the mountain from the plain down below. She tried to stop herself abruptly but panic and fear gripped her as she found herself tumbling down another steep drop and she hoped against hope that there would be a soft powder of snow, down below to break her fall.

It was Marshmallow's voice that brought her back to consciousness and for a brief second she thought she had died and gone to the abode of angels. Everything she saw was white. When the first bout of cold hit her she realized she was being carried and was somehow elevated in the air. Marshmallow was carrying her back to the castle and as she tried to think about what had happened to her, she fell back out of consciousness.

Anna woke up to much arguing. There were three people in the room and two of them were involved in a heated argument. The first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her head. "Ow!" She said, lifting her hand to her head.

When they heard her voice they rushed to her side, Kristoff closer to her than the others.

"Anna! Oh Anna! Thank God you're awake." He told her, holding her hand. "It's a miracle. Our princess lives." Charlotte said. "She needs her rest. We must leave her." Claire, the head nurse said. She had been the one arguing with Kristoff. They had both exchanged some not so palatable words. But they all heeded her advice and stood to leave.

That night Anna was too weak to stand or go anywhere. Even though she hadn't had a decent meal in days she didn't have an appetite. Kristoff cared for her like a mother hen with her precious chicks. He carried her on his lap and fed her some hot chicken soup. One spoon at a time. Like the true princess she was she always said thank you.

The next day the three were in Anna's bedroom again to check up on her. Afterwards they proceeded to leave.

Anna didn't think being left alone was a good idea. "Why don't you stay with me please?" She asked trying to sit up. They all turned to her surprised.

"Kristoff, would you stay with me?" She asked. "Whatever you want, Princess." He told her and went back to her bedside while her nurse and lady in waiting stepped out.

Kristoff ran a finger across Anna's cheek and smiled. "For a second I almost thought I'd lost you." He said. She was confused. "What happened?" She asked. He shook his head and looked up.

"Anna you were in an accident two days ago. Thank goodness the snowman was with you. He brought you back hours after you left the castle. You know from experience that ice doesn't agree with you. Nurse Claire was all ready to send word to Elsa that you wouldn't make it. I knew I'd be dead if anything happened to you either way. Elsa would have my neck and I'd be willing to give up myself. My life can't go on without you." He told her. Anna was quiet.

"Two days? I've been out cold for two whole days?" She asked bewildered. He laughed and nodded. Suddenly his mood changed. "Why would you leave the Castle without telling anyone, Anna? What if something worse happened?" He stood, visibly upset.

"I was tired. I was mad. I wanted to do something on my own instead of being baby sat every day. And I wanted to prove to myself that I could have a good time on this mountain whether or not you were here." She confessed, her head bowed. Kristoff was silent. Slowly he walked back to sit by her side.

"Anna we can't go on like this. You're my main responsibility here. You're the reason why we're all here. Elsa wants you better. I want you better too. I know we've had our differences since we got here. But I'm willing to make an effort so we can be fine again. Just work with me please. Do you know how bad I feel knowing I'm the reason you went skiing all by yourself in the first place? It hurts, Anna. It hurts." He explained.

"Does it?" She sarcastically asked. He looked up at her in disbelief. "You know what? Don't respond to that Kristoff." She said holding up her hand. "I won't lie to you, I'm equally tired of being the damsel in distress. I want to be strong, I've always wanted to. I don't want you to be at my beck and call every single time. Most of all I don't want to be a charity case you need to keep saving. So, I'll do what you've asked Kristoff. I'll make an effort to work with you so we can be fine again, if that's even possible. Don't expect any miracles though." She told him. He looked hopeful.

"I'll let you get your rest now." He said standing. "Please don't leave me." She suddenly called. "You want to be strong Anna. You don't want to be a charity case. I think being alone for a few minutes is the first step in the right direction. What say you?" He asked her smiling. She grumbled. "Fine!" She told him crossing her arms against her chest.

"See you around Princess." He called as he made his way out of her bedroom winking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**BOOK 9**

Over the next few days Kristoff made it a point of duty to start spending a lot more time with Anna. At first she was obstinate and unbreakable. His earlier aloof attitude towards her when they had first arrived at the Castle had turned her into an impenetrable force which he was now trying to break; a feat that wasn't proving very easy. But slowly Anna began to come around. The happy, cheerful and friendly personality hidden within began to shine through.

There were a few hiccups here and there though. Once they got into an argument about Kristoff's responsibilities to Arendelle.

"I thought I was your main responsibility?" She asked annoyed. "You are Anna, but once you're better and we're back in Arendelle I will have to get back to work. It's my duty to Arendelle and the Queen. I've also begun training with the security forces at the outposts within the ice clearing districts. I'd give my life for the kingdom if it comes to it. We can't have scoundrel running around calling themselves princes, can we?" He defended. Anna lost it. "Hans attacked me, you remember that right? I was the victim, not the other way round. Every single time, you make it sound like I'm the perpetrator of the crime. I'm exhausted by your inability to focus on what's important." She announced. "Then school me Princess! What is important?" He asked. She hated it when he sarcastically called her Princess. "Family, friendship, togetherness, love. I don't know if you ever will experience any of these Kristoff. You're too bitter to see the good things right in front of you." She said, motioning to walk away from him.

He held her back. "Not so fast Princess. We are working on this remember? There will be arguments. I can live with those. But you're not permitted to get mad and walk away. We can agree to disagree and disagree to agree." He told her. She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed. "I love it when you roll your eyes at me like that." He told her pulling her into an embrace she was completely unprepared for. She sniffed him in and held on to him much longer than she planned to; all her defenses completely shattering at the very instant.

"You win this round Kristoff. You win. I won't be so easy on you next time." She told him. "Yes Your Highness." He told her, smiling.

After about a month, Anna began to look forward to going back to Arendelle. She was considerably better. The nightmares she experienced every night had gradually come to an end. And her controversial relationship with Kristoff was beginning to look better as well. She had sorely missed her sister. Unfortunately a letter from Elsa arrived early one snowy morning and she was excited to receive it.

But the contents of the letter had left her in shreds. She was torn. Elsa didn't want her back so soon. She wanted her to stay for another month or two. Arendelle was facing an imminent threat from nearby Kingdoms that saw the Queen's ice powers as hostile.

That afternoon as she sat quietly at the stone stools on the glass corridor that overlooked the snowy drop depth of the mountain below, Kristoff walked up behind her slowly. He stopped as he approached her because he recognized that look. She didn't look back at him.

"I take it you've heard." She told him. He nodded as if she could see him. "Yes Anna. I heard." He told her. "Arendelle is in trouble and my sister thinks it's better I stay here. I'm not good enough for anything but to be stuck in an ice castle with Palace staff who think this place is heaven, and who aren't quite prepared to go back home." She said. He laughed. She turned to look at him sharply.

"What's so funny?" She snapped. "Anna, Elsa knows best. If she wants you here it's because she only wants to protect you from politics and the intricacies of ruling a kingdom as big as Arendelle." He told her walking towards the huge glass window that shielded them both from the snowy winds outside. As he looked out he smiled. You could tell he was easily in love with this place.

"You love it here?" She said more like a statement than a question. He smiled. "Yes Anna. I love it here. I'm having the time of my life. I'm with the woman I love and every day I get to see her and be with her makes me realize how lucky and blessed I am." He said walking slowly towards her and taking her hands in his. She looked up at him.

"This obviously wasn't how you felt when we first both came out here. You wanted nothing to do with me. It was as if Elsa was punishing you by asking you to bring me here. What changed?" She asked him.

"You did. I thought you were still in love with Hans when we first came out here. But you're not. I know now that its me you love. You just never got round to showing me how you feel because I was giving you a hard time about Hans." He said. She removed her hands from his and looked away.

"And whose fault was that? Huh Kristoff?" She said, looking out the massive glass window. When she looked back at him he was on one knee. Needless to say Anna was taken aback. She looked around to see if any of the staff were within watching distance.

"Anna please I - " He didn't complete his statement. She pulled him up off his feet. "Kristoff I love you too. You do not need to kneel to express your love to me!" She told him breathlessly and bashfully. He pulled her close to him and his pierce stare made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You do?" He asked her, his finger tracing circles on her cheek. "You – you know I do." She stammered, her mouth falling open as his face inched closer to hers. "Prove it." He whispered. She smiled and then planted a kiss on his longing lips.

Kristoff held her with a ravenous desire. And she could feel it. Because she was holding him the same way. She moaned from the passionate kiss. Slowly she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Those interesting brown eyes were on fire.

He kissed her again pushing her against the wall, her back arched perfectly as she stood on her tippy toes. He pushed her further up the wall and before long Anna could feel her legs wrapped around him.

She stopped breathlessly. "Kristoff wait. Not here!" She finally announced, "Follow me!" She had a dubious smile on her face and he looked around the empty corridor as the two lovebirds disappeared down the stairway into the darkness of the unknown regions of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**BOOK 10**

Hans' arrival in the Kingdom of Thorne was late at night with the rest of the travelling caravan. Before the mining camp would discover his absence he would have been long gone. It would take a whole three days to search the neighbouring regions by horseback and by then he could be anywhere. Thorne was beautiful and the horses, their main export, were simply magnificent. However being such close neighbours with Arendelle, rumours hung in the air of impending war between the three Northern regions and the Ice Queen's Kingdom itself, whose only ally at this time was the Southern Isles.

Hans smiled to himself as he welcomed the news. Now everyone would see what an ice hearted cold witch Elsa was. The first thing he planned to do would be to enlist in the Army of one of the Kingdoms and feed them half-truths, manipulations and lies so their hatred against the Queen of Arendelle would curdle and set.

Early the next morning he joined a carriage headed to the Northern Kingdom of Brador, one of the main provinces preparing for war against Arendelle. Elsa and his brother, the King of the Southern Isles would regret not sentencing him to death.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna silently skid across the frozen ice of the open pond a few feet away from the Castle. Five of the Castle guards had gone out with them to secure the perimeter. Kristoff wouldn't have it otherwise. Playfully Anna fell softly on him and the two clattered on the freezing ground. "Anna! I promise you're falling on me on purpose. Your guards will come down here if you fall on me again." Kristoff told her looking into her striking blue eyes. She laughed. "Oh let them come. They'll fall on the ice as well." She told him. He laughed and struggled to pull himself off the hard glossy ice surface.

She couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad you're happy." He said before his mind registered that he was going to speak. She looked at him calmly and unable to control her smiles. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and they both fell on the ice again. They both laughed as they fell, she lay on top him, staring into his eyes as she stroked his hair. The guards respectfully turned around to give them a little privacy.

"Yes Kristoff, I am so happy." She told him, mirroring his words. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He said suddenly. She smiled. "Kiss me Princess." He told her. She did as he asked. And when she did they both laughed. He helped her get on her feet and the pair began to skip back to the ice castle excitedly, ignoring the guards following them closely.

* * *

Elsa could feel the unrest hanging in the air. For years Arendelle had lain in peace and serenity until her ice powers had come to light. The Kingdoms of Brador, Sleighton and Or were preparing for battle against Arendelle and her only ally at this time was the Southern Isles. Thorne had shown no interest in getting involved in the battle and had respectfully advised Elsa to make peace instead. But with the rumour of war hanging in the air, Elsa's powers surged uncontrollably within her, and she feared how bad things could go if she didn't immediately come up with a solution to the situation on ground.

"How can I make peace when my Kingdom is being threatened?" Elsa yelled at the head of council of political strategy, Minister Ivan Elrik, an elderly statesman full of wisdom and sound counsel.

"Queen Elsa, I suggest you send word to these Kingdoms inviting their Kings here to Arendelle. Extend a hand of friendship. When they come, we will discuss the benefits of signing a peace treaty and all will be well again." He spoke up in the middle of the lengthy discussion at court which Elsa was having with her council men.

There was an immediate uproar.

"They will never accept your invitation, Queen Elsa. They are afraid of you. They will think you are inviting them to their death." One of them spoke up.

"That may not be very wise. They may come but bring animosity with them." Another said.

"I say let us be prepared. Our fighting men are currently being trained as we speak. Whether they come in peace or for battle, we will be ready to take them on." The head of defense spoke up.

Elsa stood and walked slowly from one end of the room to the other, as the thirteen man team continued to argue amongst themselves.

"Councilmen!" She suddenly called. And silence fell upon the room.

"Arendelle is our home. My job as Queen is to protect our people and our home. There will be no war. Not if I can help it! I will invite the Kings of Brador and Sleighton, and the Queen of Or. We will sign a treaty to be at peace. There will be no war in Arendelle." She told them.

* * *

"Yessssss!" Anna skipped in excitement as she held on to the piece of parchment in bewilderment. "What good news is making you dance joyfully this early Princess? The first light has barely streamed out into the courtyard yet! And a princess shouldn't be this scantily clad, especially in this cold." Kristoff sarcastically said, strolling into the cozy coffee room just a floor above the kitchen.

"Kristoff! Kristoff we're going home! Elsa has asked us to come back home. I'm so excited." She squealed. Kristoff was suddenly sober. He turned away from the overjoyed Anna, as she danced around the small room. Then she stopped when she observed he wasn't dancing with her.

"Kristoff, what is it? What's the matter?" She asked him, walking quietly to where he stood. He looked at her solemnly unable to speak. "Kristoff I know you like it here. But this isn't home and you know it. At some point you know we'd have to go back right?" She said. He held her hands in his and mustered a small smile. "I know. It's just I've been so happy here with you." He told her. She touched his face. "I love you Kristoff. We'll be fine. Whether here or back home." She told him. "I love you too Anna." He told her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and thanks for coming with me till the 10th chapter. This will only be a 15 chapter story. I hope you like it so far. Please review. Thanks..**

* * *

 **BOOK 11**

Anna and Kristoff's arrival was terribly upstaged by probably the biggest political activity all of Arendelle had ever witnessed. The Kingdom was welcoming two Kings and a Queen, from countries rumoured to be planning to go to battle with Arendelle. In fact rumour had it that the Queen of Or was coming with an army.

Elsa was extremely stressed. The planning committee had been in court all day discussing strategies with her and occasionally being interrupted by the councilmen of her court. With the amount of people visiting Elsa began to worry if she had enough room in the palace to host all her guests. Her team however assured her that the Palace was well able to receive the Royals and their entourage according to the official correspondence the three kingdoms had sent.

Anna didn't get a chance to see her sister for two whole days after she returned. The day the guests arrived and the formal reception was to hold Elsa appeared in her bedchamber.

"Elsa!" She squealed running to give her a big embrace, "Thanks so much for calling us back from the mountains. I missed you." She said in one breath. The Queen cupped her sister's face in her hands.

"As I did too my dear sister. And I see the mountain air truly agreed with you. You look perfect. Sit! We need to talk." She said. Anna obeyed silently.

"You must think I'm the worst big sister in the world that we haven't seen since you returned but Anna Arendelle hasn't been safe. The three monarchs that just arrived have been planning to wage war on us and together with my strategy team I got this insane idea to invite them her to persuade them to sign a peace treaty with us." Elsa said.

"Elsa it's because of your powers isn't it? That's why all these kingdoms are scared of us?" Anna asked sadly. "Yes Anna. I'm just trying to let them know that I won't ice over anyone's land or people. If they remain civil to us that is!" She said with a smirk. Anna laughed. "I've missed you so much Elsa. That reminds me, Kristoff gave me a gift for you." Anna said standing and producing a wooden box from her mantelpiece.

When she opened it and unwrapped it, Elsa's eyes grew wide. It was a crystal rock with a carved ice statue of a reindeer and if you shook it snowflakes flew around.

"Oh Kristoff! Such a sweetheart." Elsa said. Anna smiled. "I have to thank him for taking care of you and for this magnificent gift. I won't forget it."

"I got the exact same reindeer, only it's a pendant on the silver necklace he gave me when we got back." Anna said showing her sister the crystal reindeer hanging from her neck. Elsa was in awe. "It's lovely. I see you both have patched up your issues." Elsa said eyeing her sister suspiciously. Anna smiled. "It was a long hard journey Elsa but we're happy again." She said.

"Good. That's what I want to hear. I have an excellent surprise for him once this peace treaty blows over. But first get dressed. We head to court in an hour. Business before pleasure." Elsa said. Anna nodded.

* * *

Kristoff had barely had time to settle into his house in the meadows and see Sven as well as the horses, when one of the guards who had been manning his home, pulled him aside to fill him in on a little gossip.

"Ivan I'm tired. It has been a long trip and I really just want to see Sven and the horses. Can't this wait?" He told him tiredly. "I'm afraid it can't sir. This is a matter of national security. The life of the princess may be in danger. More so with rumours of the Queen's power being unstable at the moment and Arendelle on the brink of war, I really fear what the outcome will be." The guard said. His statement quickly caught Kristoff's attention.

"The outcome of what?" Kristoff asked, now interested. "Sir, the exiled Prince Hans has escaped his post at the back mines. Word has it that he had joined the delegation from Brador under the invitation of the Queen and may very well be in the Palace in disguise as we speak." Ivan the guard told him.

"How sure are you about this Ivan?" Kristoff asked. "My brother is a guard in the back mines sir. This news came to us last week. I fear for the life of our Princess and Queen. I had to tell you because you are the only one I know close enough to them to warn them." He said. "Thank you Ivan. Thank you so much." Kristoff said.

Without a second thought Kristoff saddled Sven and was off to the Palace. As Sven sped off he couldn't help thinking about Anna and Elsa's safety. How could Hans be in the palace right now? This was so not good. Definitely not good at all! He had to warn them. But who would he tell? Anna, who couldn't defend herself? Or Elsa, whose powers had been rumoured to be uncontrollable with news of war looming in the near future? No time to think now, he chided himself, get to the palace first.

* * *

"Tell the Grand Duke I need to see the Queen right away." Kristoff commanded as he arrived the palace. The Grand Duke stepped forward and regarded Kristoff closely.

"Sir Bjorgman, what's this about?" He said. Kristoff walked up to him and whispered. "This is for the Queen's ears only. It's a matter of national security."

"Well you've just missed her. She's in a session with Royals from Brador, Sleighton and Or in court!" The Grand Duke told him. "Blazing balls of ice!" Kristoff exclaimed defeated, "Listen to me. If I were you I'd triple security around and within the palace tonight. There may be a fugitive who seeks to take revenge on the Queen already within the palace who came in with the people of Brador. Do not let the princess out of your sight."

"Sir, these are lofty allegations. Are you sure of what you're saying to me?" The Grand Duke asked. "Even if I'm not sure, we're better safe than sorry. I'm not losing Anna to Hans. Not this time. Not ever." He said under his breath.

Surprise washed over the Grand Duke's face. "Did I just hear you say - "

"Let that be a secret between us until the Queen is out of court and we both tell her face to face. I have to go now." Kristoff said, cutting him off.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "To get dressed for the dinner reception holding tonight. I won't be long." Kristoff answered as he walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**BOOK 12**

Elsa was seated on her ice sculpted throne and Anna sat to her right a few feet behind her. Whenever they were at court Anna customarily stood but today everyone had to be seated. This would be one long session at court. The nobles of the Arendelle court all sat in the gallery as the Royal crier announced the presence of the visiting Royals.

"May I introduce His Imperial Highness, King Linus Nikolaj of the Kingdom of Brador, the land of many waters." He announced. The King registered his presence with a nod.

"Her Majesty, Queen Helga Katarina Gostav, Queen of the warriors of the Kingdom of Or." He announced again. The Queen smiled at Elsa. Anna thought there was something almost sinister and dark about her. She looked eerie and gave Anna the chills. She couldn't be too many years older than Elsa but to Anna the look in her eyes seemed like she had witnessed many years of evil.

"His Excellency, The King of Sleighton, King Jacob Vilfred the Third and his cabinet." He announced finally.

Afterwards he stepped up and announced to the visitors. "The Crown Princess of Arendelle, Princess Anna Viktoria Eriksen and the Queen, Her Sovereign Majesty, Queen Elsa Isolde Eriksen of Arendelle."

Anna bowed and Elsa stood. Everyone stood with her.

"Your Highness, King Linus of Brador, Your Majesty, Queen Helga of Or and Your Excellency, The King of Sleighton, King Jacob, together with your noblemen and cabinet, noble men of Arendelle and everyone here present, welcome to Arendelle. Thank you for honouring my invitation and coming all this way from your various homelands. I've invited you here because I understand you all have questions and concerns which hopefully will be dealt with today. My intention is for us all to leave here allies who respect and honour our individual nations. Let the discussions commence." She announced like a true Queen that she was. Everyone took their seats.

* * *

The Queen of Or went first. She was a slender tall lady with very dark features. Her piercing green eyes and long dark hair contrasted her pale complexion. Looking at her one could tell she had toyed with dark magic for many years.

"It's truly an honour to be invited to Arendelle again after many years Queen Elsa. Your Kingdom has always been a happy and beautiful one. I remember visiting when I was very young, a naïve little princess, in awe of everything this land had to offer. I must find out though, why Arendelle fell into a harsh winter right in the middle of summer last year. From the rumours we have heard, you are incapable of controlling your powers. Moreover if you can ice over your own land and plunge your own people into the harshest winter ever, what would become of neighbouring countries and even enemies of Arendelle?" She offered quite fearlessly.

Elsa smiled. "Queen Helga, last year all of Arendelle discovered a fear I had kept hidden for many years; my inability to control my ice powers. But my people had faith in me and showed me that love can thaw the coldest ice. I have my sister here to thank for saving my life from the fearful strangers who believed that taking my life would restore the summer. And since that time we have all lived in peace and love." She said.

"Love?" Queen Helga asked, laughing. "That's not what the Prime Minister of Weselton said in his official report on the opening of the gates last year."

"The Prime Minister of Weselton is one of the people who sought to take my life and I know you are distant relatives with him, Queen Helga, but Weselton and Arendelle are no longer allies, have no bilateral trade and will not have anything to do with each other in the coming years until we receive a full official apology from the people of Weselton and take time out to give consideration to their apology. What will you do if you open your gates to people who turn into your murderers?" Elsa replied. Helga was quiet.

"Queen Elsa, while I do not completely disagree with the measures you took against Weselton, I can't help but bring to light some things The Queen of Or has said. How can you assure Sleighton and other neighbouring countries that we won't be frozen over or nothing extremely dangerous will happen to us in the event that your powers of ice are not under your complete control? We've heard stories, you know? And we are concerned for our people because nothing is as it seems anymore." The King of Sleighton spoke up.

"I can assure you King Jacob that my ice powers should be the least concern of yours. In the middle of your eighteen year disparity with the people of Luxberg we have come to your aid seventeen times. And the only reason we didn't come to your aid last year is because we were able to convince the Luxbergese people to sign a peace treaty with your people by shipping case loads of produce and supplies they requested for; but you disagreed to sign the treaty because according to your spokespeople you didn't trust them to keep their word. We got into a fight we had no business getting into simply because we believed ourselves to be allies and propagators of peace." Elsa offered. The King was silent.

"Forgive me Queen Elsa. Word came to us that you were only helping us because you were profiteering from the disparity between Sleighton and Luxberg." King Jacob said. He seemed genuinely embarrassed. He was a young king, and lacked depth like his father before him.

"We hold no grudges against you king Jacob, but we will not involve ourselves with your issue with Luxberg anymore. It's up to you whether or not to sign the treaty with them." Elsa stated.

The King of Brador sat silently but looked on as the royals offered the concerns of their nations. He said nothing but everyone could tell that he was the main protagonist in the bigger scheme of things. He was a big gruff looking man, much older than the other royals. He looked like a man who had been through many battles and survived them all.

"King Linus, you have been silent all day. I'm surprised you have nothing to add." Elsa asked.

"The only thing I will add Queen Elsa is that I am not convinced that your powers won't be used against us in future. You can't assure me that you have control over your powers and expect me to go back to Brador without taking extra precautions. A more concrete solution will have to be proffered over this matter." He said. Every eye turned to him. He commanded so much presence. Then he stood up and everyone in his cabinet stood with him. "Sit!" He commanded them without turning to look back at them. They sat like little puppies that had been trained by the military.

"We aren't afraid of Ice Queens or Witches who sit on a throne." He said brazenly, the latter part of his statement referring to Queen Helga of Or, who promptly rolled her eyes at him. "If you pose a threat to our well-being we will come for you. And not even a peace treaty is enough to allay our suspicions. Kingdoms break treaties all the time. There is only one solution. And that is marriage. I suggest a marriage between Arendelle and Brador." He said. Without caution Elsa laughed and her laughter was the singular sound that rang through the hall piercing the hushed silence the big man commanded.

"Oh laugh now young Queen Elsa. But in the next few months you will be pleading for an opportunity to do what I have said. I've taught this sorceress a lesson in the past. No one messes with Brador!" He said referring to the Queen of Or.

For the first time since Elsa became Queen, she had nothing to say. She was silent, listening to the man speak as if he was a wizard of words that had cast a spell on them all. He didn't speak like he was asking her, he spoke like he was telling her matter-of-factly that this was the only way Brador would not wage a war on Arendelle.

"Oh sit down old fool! I may work with dark magic but our magic wasn't responsible for the plague that came upon the male children of Brador turning them into rocks! That was simply a problem you had with a breakout of enchanted frogs that polluted your water ways!" She screamed.

"And why did the plague stop after my men raided and destroyed three of your evil shrines in the forbidden forest?" He asked.

"Because whenever any successful sacrifice is made in the forbidden forest it cleanses the surrounding lands. Destroying my shrines didn't just save your people. It saved ours too. As your boys were becoming rocks, our girls were disappearing. We also had the same problem you did. But because of your obstinacy you wouldn't listen to us. You killed my people helplessly for the sake of your obscene bloodlust. Whenever any issue arises amongst the nations Queen Helga of Or is to blame! I'm sick of it!" She spat at him.

"Your majesties!" Elsa screamed at them. "Please this is a discussion for peace not war."

The King sat but smiled wickedly. One could tell he was planning to repay Queen Helga's insult in kind.

"Sleighton will sign your peace treaty Queen Elsa. If you do not honour our treaty we will have no choice but to protect our people no matter the cost." King Jacob said. Elsa smiled.

"We the people of Or, too will sign your treaty, Queen Elsa. But if we discover that you are unable to control your powers the treaty is automatically annulled." Queen Helga said. Elsa nodded at her and smiled. At that point every eye turned to the King of Brador.

"The only peace treaty Brador will recognize is the marriage of my son Leopold to the Princess of Arendelle, Princess Anna. If you refuse us this, Queen Elsa, consider us your enemies from this point." King Linus said. Anna's eyes grew wide with shock.

The entire court erupted in discourse. "Silence!" Elsa's voice rang through the hall.

"King Linus, I do not take very well to threats. You have no right to come into my home and make commands because I have extended a hand of good faith to you. No one is marrying anyone. Arendelle has never disturbed Brador and even now with my ice powers, no land close or far away from us has reported any negative incidents against us. So if it's a war you want, it's a war you will get! Court is dismissed!" Elsa said, every bit angered. The uproar in the hall continued.

"Queen Elsa," A voice called out from the court. "Queen Elsa."

Elsa turned around to find a handsome young prince at least three feet taller than her prostrating before the throne. Every eye had turned to look at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**BOOK 13**

"A fair day to you, Your Highness. Queen Elsa, I am Prince Leopold of Brador. Please forgive my father for his words. My father has courted battle for so long and believes everything can be sorted out through war." He said. The entire court was listening intently as the handsome young man continued to speak, and quite fluently too.

Anna couldn't help regarding the Prince. He was extremely well dressed, very built (a testimony to the six hours of workouts he had daily), handsome and tall. His eyes were an enchanting aquamarine hue that would make an emerald jealous and his sleek black hair was neatly coiffed. Elsa listened to the young man speak.

"Step back here, Leopold!" King Linus commanded. "Father stop this. You have embarrassed the people of Brador enough. We have no reason to war with Arendelle. I will not see fighting men die because of an incident that has not yet happened and will never happen judging from the countenance of these two beautiful ladies seated at the helm of affairs in Arendelle." He said.

Everyone rose in applause. All the women in court began to eye the Prince. What a handsome charmer, they all thought. Anna couldn't peel her eyes off him. There was back talk and whispers between people.

Prince Leopold was the King's only son amongst nine daughters. Though each of his daughters were trained in combat, the Prince was the heir to the throne. While his father loved war, he loved peace. For years the King had tried to wed him off to beauties from all over the world but he refused suggesting only that he would find a princess who truly his heart fell for fairly. Leopold was different and it irked the King every day.

Elsa smiled at the Prince and told him. "Rise Prince Leopold. May your reign be long. We the people of Arendelle believe in peace and love and will avoid war at all costs. There will be no war with your people if you convince your King to sign our treaty. Arendelle is not a threat to you. And now if we all agree to move on, you are all cordially invited to the Grand Ball room for your welcome feast this evening. Court dismissed."

* * *

Hans was incredibly displeased with the outcome of the session in court. Disguised as a soldier in the King of Brador's security detail, he couldn't help disdaining the choice the young Prince had made to go against his father's will. He would have to teach him a lesson later. For now he had to focus on bringing something up to ensure the two nations were not at peace. With rumours of war he was sure the Ice Queen would not be at her most prepared for a surprise attack. And a surprise attack was definitely what Elsa deserved. She deserved to die. She and her canary bird of a sister.

He remembered seeing Anna in court. She looked well, surprisingly. More beautiful and relaxed. He wondered if the Ice boy of Arendelle had anything to do with it. And then he dismissed such thoughts from his mind. He was disgusted thinking of Anna with another man. Another man? Exactly! Another man was what he needed for his grand plan. And that man was the Bradorian Prince. The grand feast was in a few hours. He proceeded to prepare for it with the other soldiers.

* * *

As always, dinner in the Grand Ballroom was splendid. Everyone looked resplendent in the various traditional outfits from the riches of their culture. Elsa couldn't be happier. All three nations had signed peace treaties with Arendelle. All in a day's work, she thought to herself. The atmosphere in the hall was merry as people ate, drank and socialized. The entertainment for the evening was a spectacular jazz band consisting of only Arendelle's finest musicians. Several dignitaries came to pay their respects and congratulate Elsa as Anna stood beside her beaming in a lovely emerald green dress. Elsa had insisted Anna wear her crystal tiara to complete the attire. Anna was extremely uncomfortable but smiled throughout the evening unaware she was capturing the hearts of many princes. Everyone was in attendance but the King of Brador. It was obvious he wanted to make a ceremonious entry. Which was very rude to his host but then again he was a defeated King and right now he didn't care much for decorum.

Anna's eyes however refused to leave the Prince of Brador, Leopold, who was immaculately dressed to the nines, and moved easily greeting royals from the various nations. Then suddenly he looked towards Anna and their eyes met. Anna uncomfortably looked down and as she raised her eyes she could see him walking towards the head of the room, where she and Elsa stood.

"What is it with you and princes from faraway kingdoms Anna?" Elsa whispered towards her. "What? What are you talking about?" Anna offered. "I'm not blind. I see the way your eyes have been salivating over him. He's a handsome charmer alright but let your heart remain in the right place." Elsa whispered back. "That obvious huh?" Anna said. "Uh huh!" Elsa said smiling and nodding curtly to another nobleman. The two ladies were involved in a hushed conversation that unobservant guests couldn't discern.

"I guess it helps then that his father is a major dirt bag!" Anna said rolling her eyes unceremoniously. "I don't need you calling him unprintable names Anna. We're looking to make peace here. I can ignore petty insults from King Linus. Brace yourself, here comes the Prince now." Elsa offered.

The prince bowed. "Your Highness, you look quite dazzling tonight. Thank you for hosting us all. And may I again apologize for the altercation that occurred earlier today. We have a lot to teach the older generation as they clearly are not from our time. Let me also apologize for my father's absence. I'm sure he soon will be with us." He said.

Elsa smiled. "No need to apologize for anything. We are all allies now, that's all that matters. May I introduce my sister, Princess Anna." Elsa said, gently nudging Anna forward. Anna looked at her like she had gone quite mad. Anna bowed but remained silent, shyly offering a gloved hand. He took it and kissed it.

"I must confess Queen Elsa, your sister has been on my mind all day. Your beauty is unmatched Princess. It's an honour to meet you." He said. "Likewise, Prince Leopold." Anna said. "May I steal her away for a dance?" He asked. Anna half expected Elsa to refuse but instead she said, "Most certainly." As the prince led Anna to the dance floor, she looked back her sister and gave her the "Oh-no-you-didn't" look. Elsa smiled.

* * *

As the two young royals danced, the Prince complimented Anna and told her how much he was enjoying his trip to Arendelle. He apologized again for his father's behavior and explained to her that he truly was the apple of the man's eye despite how harsh the man seemed. He told her he had used this to his advantage for many years, his father letting him get his way most times but flagrantly disagreeing to his sister's wishes. Anna wondered what having nine sisters was like. As they danced they didn't realize the King of Brador walk in with his entourage. The first thing the King's eyes fell on was his son dancing with the Princess in the middle of the dance floor and it seemed that everyone else was looking at them too. Anna couldn't help but laugh at all his jokes, he truly was funny and charming as ever.

At that moment Anna's eyes lifted and fell on Kristoff, walking into the ball room flanked by the Grand Duke and the Head of Palace Security, Admiral Armand. He was dressed quite impeccably unlike his usual casual style, mirroring the air of a royal himself. For the first time that night, Anna felt a pang of guilt, having enjoyed the company of Prince Leopold so much.

From where she stood she could see Kristoff and the Grand Duke explaining something to Elsa and before long Elsa's eyes searched her out. She knew what that meant. While she didn't understand why Kristoff had come to whisk her sister away, she knew her dance session with the prince was over. "I've quite enjoyed our dance, Prince Leopold. But you must excuse me. Duty calls." She told him. He kissed her hand again staring at her with those tempting green eyes. She quietly excused herself and went back to the throne to stand in her sister's place.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm just hearing about this now! Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Elsa shrieked, as the four stood in the Queen's inner study. "Fetch my sister! Go get her now, please." She insisted. The Admiral walked out, making his way back to the Grand Ballroom.

"Kristoff thank you so much for this. Thank you. If Hans is truly here, we both know there's only one thing I'm going to ask you now." She told him. He shut his eyes because he knew. Anna wouldn't be pleased. "You have to take her back to my Castle in the mountains tonight. I can't risk Anna's life. Not now that she's better. And no one breathe a word of this to her until you all arrive safely at the Castle. Understood?" She said.

"Yes, Your Highness. But Elsa what about you? You're also in danger. You're the one who sentenced him. You equally need protection." Kristoff told her.

"Don't worry about me right now. Grand Duke I want strict security detail accompanying them back to the North Mountains. Once Anna gets here, leave immediately." She commanded, and as if on cue, Anna walked in confused, the Head of Palace Security on her heels. "What's going on here?" She asked. Elsa hugged her sister. "Don't ask too many questions. Follow Kristoff now. I love you Anna." Elsa said, giving Anna a brief hug before exiting the room along with the Head of Palace Security. Anna was confused.

"Elsa, what does that mean?" She asked but her sister had already left. Soft petals of snow began to fall outside. Kristoff silently prayed that Elsa would keep it together till the end of the night. Or else the peace treaties signed earlier in the day would be rendered null and void.

"Let's go." Kristoff said, holding her hand and leading her out of the room towards the wing of the Palace her bedroom was. The Grand Duke followed them silently. Suddenly the Palace began to feel cold.


	14. Chapter 14

**BOOK 14**

From where he stood, Hans saw Kristoff walk in and leave with the queen, along with what seemed to him like two high ranking officials. They know I'm here, he thought, and now they're taking Anna to a safe location. He smiled to himself. There was only one place Elsa would send Anna: The North Mountains. Elsa's castle there would be heavily fortified. Nevertheless he knew the perfect way he would get there and destroy this family forever.

* * *

Kristoff was silent as the carriage rode along through the narrow pathways that led to the mountains. They were accompanied by heavy security detail behind them and before them. Anna was confused. She had packed a few things and now was on her way to an unknown location, still wearing her lovely emerald green dress and six inch stiletto heels. She looked at Kristoff and he had worry all over his face. She could tell he was trying hard to avoid her questionable stares. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed calmly. Then she lay her head on his shoulder. If yelling wasn't going to work, a softer approach might fetch her answers.

Unexpectedly Kristoff put his arm around her and began to plant soft kisses on her forehead. She smiled to herself. Her plan was working. At least he wasn't ignoring her anymore.

"Anna, oh Anna." He called. She looked up at him, giving him that soft intense look she usually gave him when she wanted something and knew he couldn't resist.

"Kristoff please tell me what's going on. Where are we going? Why is Elsa sending me away again? Did I do something wrong?" She asked gently squeezing his hand. He looked away.

"No Anna. Of course you didn't do anything wrong. This is for your own protection." He said. Anna tried hard not to roll her eyes at that statement. She was so tired of being the one who everyone was trying to protect. But she was cringing inside for answers. She reached out and planted a kiss on Kristoff's temple. She trailed her kisses along his cheek and then his neck. If Kristoff knew what she was trying to do he gave nothing away. Instead he decided to dance to her tune by turning his face towards her and planting a kiss on her lips. His kiss was intimate and passionate and soft. Anna could tell that something was very wrong.

"Hans escaped Anna. He escaped the back mines and disguised himself to come into Arendelle with the delegation from Brador. As we speak he's somewhere in the palace plotting revenge. We had to get you out of there as soon as we heard." Kristoff said, unable to hold himself back any longer. Anna's eyes widened in shock as the realization of what Kristoff had just said washed over her.

"What about Elsa? Is she safe?" Anna asked. "Elsa will be fine. Security around and within the palace is tight and you know Elsa can take care of herself. I just need to get you far away from that place. I can't lose you to Hans. I can't lose you to Hans. I can't…" His voice trailed off.

She held his hand tighter and he looked at her, worry written all over his face. "We're going back to the North Mountains aren't we?" She asked him. He nodded quietly.

"Kristoff we'll be fine. Please don't be so worried. You're here with me. What's the worst that could happen?" She told him.

"Tell me you know how precious you are to me Anna, I want to hear you say it." He told her, his eyes tired and red. She looked at him silently and nodded in response. "You're more beautiful than the most intricately designed snow flake falling on the crispest winter morning, and more refreshing than the balmy air of the most beautiful spring day. Anna you mean the world to me. I can't let Hans take my happiness away." He told her.

"He's not taking me anywhere." She spoke up. "He might be planning to do worse." Kristoff told her. She was thoughtful.

"So when are you going to tell me about the handsome prince you were dancing with tonight?" He asked her suddenly. She gulped. She didn't even know he had seen them. "Kristoff I only just met him today. He's from Brador." She said, averting his eyes. "Yeah word travels fast around the palace. They say he stepped in to avoid war between Brador and Arendelle when his father insisted you marry him." Kristoff said. Anna's mouth fell open.

"And judging from the way you both were laughing and dancing one would think you had already accepted to be married off to the handsome Bradorian Prince Leopold." Kristoff told her.

"You're jealous Kristoff, but you have no reason to be. It was just one dance. And he'll probably never see me again." She told him. He smiled.

"Oh yes he will. You and I know that he'll stop at nothing to make you his wife. You could see it in his eyes how deeply he admires you." Kristoff told her with a sarcastic smile. Anna swallowed. "Kristoff where is this coming from?" Anna asked, surprised. "It's coming from a man who knows when he's met his match." Kristoff told her. "This is silly. I love you and it's you I've chosen not the prince." She explained. "He is a prince, Anna." Kristoff replied. "What's that supposed to mean? Not all that glitters is gold. I'll have you know that this impromptu trip is happening because of an exiled prince, thank you very much." She said, frowning and crossing her hands over her chest. He smiled and held her. "I'm sorry sweetheart," He kissed her cheek, "I'm just really stressed out by all this. And seeing you with him certainly didn't help matters. I love you." She smiled and returned his kiss. "I love you too Kristoff."

* * *

"Your Highness this note came for you just this morning." A guard presented Prince Leopold in his room in the palace as he was preparing to leave Arendelle with the rest of the royals. The dinner last night had been fantastic. The only thing was that the princess had disappeared. And he simply couldn't find her all through the night.

The note that came in for him had answered his questions however, because it read that the princess life was in danger hence she had been shipped away to the North Mountains in the middle of the night to Queen Elsa's ice castle. The note also read that he had to maintain utmost secrecy, if possible go alone and head out to protect the princess' life.

Without asking too many questions Prince Leopold took a handful of soldiers and set to head out to the North Mountains. In his company was Hans, disguised as a Bradorian soldier. Hans' perfect plan was almost complete.

"And where do you think you are going, young man?" King Linus asked his son as he breezed past him in a hurry. "The princess is in danger. I'm going to help her." He told his father without so much as looking up at him. "You act stupidly for a kingdom who doesn't respect Brador and for a woman who will never be yours." The king told him. "You don't know that father. I like the princess. And Queen Elsa is a wonderful queen. All they want is peace but you're too blinded by your thirst for blood to see clearly or think rationally. If the princess' life is in danger then I'm going to help her." He said, immediately walking out towards his carriage.

* * *

Anna heard a soft knock on her door. "Rise and shine princess!" Kristoff's voice called. It was a beautiful day in the North Mountain but Anna couldn't believe she was back to this place. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Kristoff." She told him. "I've decided that I'm going to make you enjoy your time here even though you hate it so much. Get dressed. We're going skiing." He said. She smiled contentedly. She definitely could use a little mountain air this morning.

Skiing turned out to be much more fun than she expected. And Kristoff was excellent at the sport. Well, she wasn't surprised. He was an ice harvester after all. They went all the way down the slope and finally came to a halt at the base of the mountain. Anna sat to catch her breath. Kristoff sat beside her and smiled. "Having fun?" He asked. She smiled and nodded in reply. "I wish I liked it here as much as you do Kristoff. It's just I miss Elsa so much. And Olaf. And home. Who knows how long we'll be here this time?" She asked him. "Anna Elsa is doing the right thing. Until we're sure Hans is no longer a threat and has been recaptured, we have to be here. And make the most of it too." He told her. Anna was really trying to see things from Kristoff's perspective but it didn't change the way she felt all morning.

A sour mood engulfed her and their skiing unfortunately came to an end. She couldn't help how downcast she felt. Kristoff tried to cheer her up but all his efforts were wasted on a blank stare.

* * *

"Everything we're doing is for you, Anna. Everything. See all these guards, and all of the palace staff here? We're all here because of you. Why can't you see that? And appreciate it?" He told her as they talked at their favourite part of the castle later that evening. Anna was seated quietly at the stone stools on the glass corridor that overlooked the snowy drop depth of the mountain below, her back to Kristoff.

"Because I am tired Kristoff. I am tired of being the one everybody has to save. I'm tired of being the awkward and average girl in every way! My whole life has been like this Kristoff. Even when Elsa shut me out, she was shutting me out to help me, according to her. I've tried my best to be strong and brave right from when my parents died! Even now I'm still trying my best to show her and you and everyone else that I'm done being the extra, the weak one, the average princess who no one can trust with any real responsibilities. Being here is a constant reminder that I'm failing in my quest to prove that to myself, to you and to Elsa!" She told him.

They were immediately interrupted by a maid accompanied by a guard. "Your Highness, Sir Kristoff, the Prince of Brador has just arrived and seeks your company downstairs." The maid said.

Anna was surprised. Kristoff was appalled. "The Prince of Brador?" Kristoff asked in disgust. "How did he know how to find me here?" Anna asked but was up on her feet in an instant running down stairs to see him for herself. Kristoff was at her heels, wondering what truly was going on.

"My princess," Leopold said rushing to Anna and taking her hand in his, "I came as soon as I heard." He kissed her hand. Kristoff stood behind them every bit as upset as ever.

"Heard what, Prince Leopold?" Anna asked. "Heard that your life is in danger. We must leave at once to Brador. You will be safe in my palace. No one who seeks your life will find you there. Queen Elsa will be pleased when you return home safely after every threat to your life must have been handled." He told her, beaming. He truly was handsome and his green eyes were distracting Anna from thinking straight.

"That's never going to happen. Anna isn't going anywhere with you. She is here under my care on strict orders by the queen!" Kristoff said, angrily.

"And you are?" Leopold asked Kristoff as if he was an insignificant speck of dust.

"Who I am is of no consequence to you. Anna isn't going to Brador with you. I won't allow it." Kristoff said. Anna was confused. She knew she didn't want to be here and running away to Brador seemed like a temporary relief from this place but she knew Elsa would throw the biggest fit on Earth if she attempted something like that. The prince and Kristoff began to exchange words and she looked on from one to the other.

"Enough!" came a third voice from behind them all. They all looked to see Hans standing tall with the prince's guards behind him, at least eight of them. Anna's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Hans!" She called out, shocked. "Hello Anna. Surprised to see me?" He asked her.

"How did you find me?" She asked. "He sent the prince an anonymous message that you needed to be saved!" Kristoff said disgusted, figuring out how Hans must have tricked the prince to come here. Hans smiled.

"How smart!" He replied Kristoff amused. "And you didn't think to verify the source of your message before you came here or investigate amongst your guards to see who was genuine or not!" Kristoff yelled at the prince. "Forgive me for undertaking the noble and honourable thing to do and coming to save the woman I love. That's something you obviously know nothing about!" Leopold replied him, sarcastically.

"You both aren't men. You're sickening. Arguing over this lost sick puppy of a princess. She isn't even worth it." He said. The prince wasn't quite sure why one of his guards had the audacity to speak to him like that but seeing as Anna had called him by name it seemed they both knew each other. He was quite confused.

"Who are you?" Leopold asked. "I, oh noble prince, am Prince Hans Brinkerhoff Westergaard of the Southern Isles." He responded, giving a mock salute, "I've been exiled from my kingdom because of this little witch and her ice hearted sister, Elsa."

"How dare you insult the queen and the princess?" Kristoff retorted. "Oh shut up, ice boy! You're no good to anyone. All you are is a servant. You think Elsa will ever let Anna marry you? If I wasn't here to get my revenge I'd have advised Anna to follow this brainless prince here to Brador. Because honestly I fail to see how you can demote yourself from me to an ice harvester, Anna!" He replied.

"You dare insult me? Guards seize him!" The prince ordered. The guards didn't move. Hans laughed. "Prince Leopold you make me chuckle. While you were busy frolicking in Arendelle I was taking command of your royal guards. And they will help me exert revenge on Arendelle. I will kill you Anna and these two young men who are so stupidly blinded by their so called love for you. Afterwards I'll go back and kill Elsa, the witch who sentenced me in the first place." He told her.

"Guards, seize them!" Hans called, and the guards ran towards them. Kristoff and Leopold tried to fight them off but Anna was carried away by two of the guards who disappeared with Hans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Final Chapter! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I had such a good time writing this story. I know this is the final chapter but there'll be an epilogue to wrap things up! Cheers...**

* * *

 **BOOK 15**

"Let go of her Hans! Now!" Elsa commanded. She was standing with the King of Brador outside her ice castle with over a hundred foot soldiers behind them and marshmallow too, for good measure. Once Elsa had heard that the prince was on his way to her castle she figured that Hans had somehow used him to get there and immediately she and King Linus had left to the North Mountains.

Archers, which stood in perfect formation, already had clean targets on Hans, their arrows pointed upwards. "Take one step closer to me, Elsa, and your sister dies!" Hans said clutching on to Anna with a shiny dagger to her neck. Anna was crying. "Let me go Hans. Let me go!" She told him. "Shut up Anna!" He barked at her. "Where is my son?" King Linus demanded. "Oh he's a little busy at the moment, dieing!" Hans announced. "If you hurt a hair on my son's head, you're a dead man." The king promised him. Hans snickered, calling his bluff.

* * *

Meanwhile Leopold and Kristoff were still inside fighting against Hans' guards. Leopold was an excellent swordsman and Kristoff had a mean kickboxing gig. But as they fought, more of Hans' men kept emerging with the most dangerous looking weapons Leopold was sure he had ever seen. "They're too many, we can't take them all!" Leopold screamed at Kristoff. "I'll cover you, go save Anna!" Kristoff screamed back at him. Their plan succeeded and soon Leopold found himself running out to find Anna outside. He was surprised to find his father and Elsa standing impatiently outside with what seemed to be an army behind them.

"Where's Anna?" He asked them. He looked like a triumphant soldier in the heat of battle, bloody sword in hand. "Oh Leopold, thank God you're alive!" King Linus said. He ignored his father. "Hans took Anna back inside the castle. He's trying to escape through the back entrance. I have my men surrounding the place but he threatened that if any of us go in after him, Anna dies." Elsa explained. Without any words, Leopold ran back into the castle. "No Leopold wait!" The king and Elsa screamed after him. But he was too quick. Elsa looked at the king and there was a knowing look on his face. "King Linus please be careful. Hans is a very bad man." She told him. He nodded and went in after his son.

* * *

"Let me go Hans! You'll regret this!" Anna screamed. "Shut up Anna! You're my ticket out of here. If anyone of your sister's soldiers come in here, you're dead!" He promised her. He was dragging her to a part of the castle that Anna was sure she had never been in. His knowledge of the place surprised her. Anna had no clue that Hans had been here the very first time to capture Elsa when she was still unable to control her powers.

The castle was a marvel created entirely out of ice and shortly they reached a huge door at the back exit. As Hans was about to open it, the King of Brador emerged. "Let go of the princess!" He commanded, producing his sword. "Back off or you will die here, old man!" Hans threatened him and before long both men were involved in a bloody sword fight. The king showed years of experience but Hans was fast and had youth and vigour on his side. As they were fighting Leopold and Kristoff appeared obviously in a hurry. Leopold drew his sword to join the fight while Kristoff ran towards Anna. "Anna are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "We need to leave this place now." He instructed but they were interrupted by Leopold's scream. "Father! No!" He screamed. Hans had pierced the king in the heart with his sword and was smiling deviously. Leopold ran to his father on the floor and as he breathed his last he smiled at his son.

Leopold stood in anger ready to take on Hans. Hans laughed. "I told you anyone that stood in my way would die, didn't I?" He asked the prince. Leopold scowled at him. Unknown to Leopold one of Hans' guards had trailed them and was holding an arrow that targeted the prince. Kristoff saw him right on time and as the arrow flew in the air right towards Leopold Kristoff ran towards him, "Leopold watch out!"

The arrow landed in Kristoff's shoulder and sent him to the ground in pain. Hans laughed at Kristoff as Leopold held him, "Kristoff you saved me." The prince said surprised. "Kristoff!" Anna called out concerned. Hans grabbed her again. "Let's go princess. You're coming with me." He sneered.

"Let me go Hans!" She said now filled with anger. He pushed her towards the door and as the door opened a blast of icy cold wind attacked them. Elsa's soldiers surrounded the perimeter but they dared not come close because Hans had his sword trained on Anna. "Elsa is here! She'll stop you!" Anna said happily. "No one can stop me now Anna. No one can save you from me. If they try I'll kill them. If these soldiers try me I'll kill you first. You've always been too weak to help yourself, Anna. You'll never be strong enough to defeat me. You'll never be good enough!" Hans spat at her. His words entered her like a sharp needle and Anna closed her eyes to shut out tears: tears of frustration, tears of sadness and tears of tiredness. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of being the one who always needed saving. She was tired. This whole thing was happening because of her. Hans couldn't keep bossing her around. Enough is enough, she told herself.

Suddenly her head began to feel very hot and when she opened her eyes she could see Hans sneering at her and laughing. He was making a ridicule of her, trying to bring her down, but she wasn't listening to his words. Her hands were getting hot, her head was getting hotter too.

"Enough Hans! Enough!" She screamed. A blast of fire engulfed Anna's hands as she directed a blaze of fire towards Hans. Hans was consumed by the fire immediately. Anna looked on in shock as Hans was burnt alive. She looked at her hands which were still on fire and looked back at Hans as he struggled and burnt. Suddenly Anna fainted.

* * *

"Elsa." She called out softly, as Elsa was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. "Anna. Oh Anna, you're awake." She told her sister, hugging her. "What happened?" She asked. "You did it Anna. You killed Hans." Elsa told her. "I did? Me? How?" She asked, amazed. Elsa was silent. "Anna you have power over fire. I've always known. But mother made me promise never to tell you until you discovered for yourself." She said. Anna's mouth fell open.

"Mother and father always thought that you'd have the same problem I had. Inability to control our powers." Elsa explained. "So you have ice powers and I have fire powers?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "Wow. What am I going to do now?" She asked again. Elsa laughed. "Nothing. You do absolutely nothing. Just be yourself and live normally. With time you'll come to master your powers. Just don't go around burning anything." She told her.

Then she remembered Leopold and Kristoff. "King Linus died trying to save me. And Kristoff? Goodness where is he?" She said trying to get up.

"Relax Anna. Kristoff is fine. The medics patched him up well. He just needs rest. We all do. As for Leopold, it's such a pity what happened to his father. He will be crowned king of Brador immediately after his father is buried. The king will be remembered a hero." She told Anna.

* * *

After she was well rested, Anna strolled out of the room through the ice cold corridors of the castle, lost in thought. She was grateful that Elsa was here in the ice castle with her. Nevertheless Elsa had promised that they would leave for the palace first thing in the morning. What an eventful night it had been.

"Princess!" Prince Leopold called. "Prince Leopold, I'm so sorry about your father. He died saving me. I guess I owe him the discovery of my powers. As well as my safety." She said. Leopold looked down saddened. "I'm just glad you're okay. My father lived a full and satisfied life. I just wish I wasn't so hard on him on this trip to Arendelle. All he did was try to protect me and show me love." He said, a small smile forming across his face.

"We head out to Brador at first light. I will send you and the Queen royal invites for my official coronation as soon as my father's mourning period is over." He told her. Her face fell. "Thank you Prince Leopold. For everything." She told him. He bowed. She hugged him and their embrace lasted for a while.

"Anna?" Kristoff called out. Anna and Leopold turned around to see Kristoff. "Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed running towards him to give him a hug. "Ow!" He yelled, favouring his shoulder. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry." She told him. "How are you? Word around is that you're the latest royal with fire powers and all." He told her. She blushed.

"Sir Kristoff, thank you for saving my life." Leopold said, "I'm glad it wasn't fatal." Kristoff nodded at him and the two men shook hands. "I'm sorry about your father. What he did was very brave." Kristoff told him. He nodded.

"You have the love of a good man, Princess. I have no doubt you're in excellent hands. Even though I knew I wanted you the minute I saw you, I know Sir Kristoff is truly who you deserve." He told Anna. She smiled, blushing at Kristoff.

"I've been to many kingdoms but in all my years I haven't seen any as free spirited, brave, lovely and beautiful as Princess Anna. You have your hands full with this one, but I'm sure it's something you will cherish everyday of your life; just being the royal consort of the princess. Take care of her, Sir Kristoff. She's special. But then you already knew that." He told Kristoff. "Thank you Prince Leopold, I will." Kristoff said. And they both watched as the prince retreated to his chambers.

"So, fire huh?" Kristoff asked, as the two continued the stroll through the corridors of the castle. Anna nodded, blushing. "Wanna show me something?" He asked. "Definitely not here Kristoff. Elsa already warned me not to burn anything. Plus I only used it once, I'm not so certain I can do it again. I'll have tons of time to practice. What are you doing up by the way? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked him.

"It will take more than just one arrow to the shoulder to put me down, Anna." He told her. She smiled, grateful he was okay.


	16. Epilogue

**Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think about the story. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"I'm going to ask Anna to marry me, Elsa. I need your blessing and permission." Kristoff told Elsa as she sat regally on the throne. She smiled. "Get up Kristoff. Save your kneeling for Anna when you do propose." She told him. He stood and looked up at her beaming. "Does that mean I have your blessing?" He asked excited. She nodded, smiling. He couldn't contain himself. "Thank you Elsa. This means everything to me." He told her.

"Before you do though, I'd like you and Anna to join me for a special meeting tomorrow night in the court. I have a surprise for you." She told him. He nodded and bowed.

* * *

Anna and Olaf were running around the barn behind Kristoff's home, scaring Sven and the two horses, Ice and Fire, with the noise they both were making. "Guys! Apple pie is ready! Who's hungry?" Kristoff called from the back door of the kitchen. "Yippee! Apple pie!" Olaf called out happily and the two ran into the kitchen while Sven and the two horses grazed on some hay.

"Wash all hands please, you both are so filthy!" Kristoff told them. Anna gave him a peck before she went over to wash her hands. "It says, 'Kiss the Cook' on your apron, Kristoff." She told him smiling. "Could you please lift me up, Kristoff?" Olaf said. Kristoff did and Olaf also gave him a peck, his long carrot nose sticking into Kristoff's face. "Okay so growse, unnecessary and cold. Please don't do that again Olaf, ever!" Kristoff told the magic snowman. "But your apron though. It does say 'Kiss the cook', you know?" Olaf said laughing. Kristoff shuddered. After pie, Olaf found his way back to the barn to disturb Sven and the horses once again.

"Elsa wants us to be in a special meeting she has tomorrow evening Anna. She says she has a surprise for me. Any idea what it might be?" He asked her. She smiled. "I have no idea. She's been talking about your surprise for a while now. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She told him. He looked faraway towards the barn, his heart beating faster. He was going to propose to Anna tomorrow after Elsa's 'surprise'. He had ordered her ring specially from the back mines, it truly had been a gem of excellent craftsmanship. And she deserved it, she was a princess and his true love.

"Kristoff? Are you alright?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Anna, I'm just so overwhelmed with love for you. I'm so glad I met you when I did. You complete me, you are everything my heart desires. My soul's very own enchantress. I'm so blessed to have you. You're the sweetest, most loving, beautiful, amazing person I've ever met. And I know you think you're a bit awkward and clumsy but there's nothing wrong with that. In fact it's one of the things that I love about you -" She cut him off. "What's going on Kristoff? Where's all of this coming from? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked suddenly. He laughed surprised. Classic Anna!

"Of course not, Anna! They say if you love something let it go and if it comes back to you, you know it's truly yours. But I'll never let you go Anna. I just can't. It would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do in my whole life. I never knew I'd fall so hopelessly for anyone, least of all Arendelle's princess. I love you Anna. I love you." He told her. She smiled. "I love you too Kristoff." She told him, squeezing herself into his arms. He held her desperately and kissed her, the last kiss he was sure they would share, before he officially asked her to be his wife.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff walked into court and saw Elsa standing with her entire team of councilmen and the Monsignor in his full ceremonial attire.

Kristoff had dressed formally, he didn't know what the surprise was but he knew he was going to propose to Anna afterwards and he wasn't taking any chances.

As they both walked in everyone stood. "What's going on here, Anna?" He whispered to her. "No clue." She whispered back.

Suddenly Elsa laughed. "Relax, you two! Looks like you've both seen a ghost!" She told them. Anna smiled but was still wary about what was going on.

Suddenly a guard placed a red sash across Kristoff's shoulders while another handed him a staff. Anna's mouth fell open. She knew what was about to happen.

"Sir Kristoff, kneel." The Monsignor said. Kristoff did as he was told. Elsa stepped forward. She collected a long royal looking sword from the Monsignor and placed it on Kristoff's right shoulder.

"I, Queen Elsa Isolde Eriksen, on this day of the first year of my reign as Queen, officially coronate you, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, a Lord of the Arendelle Palace. You shall from this day and forever be known as His Grace, Lord Kristoff Bjorgman to the people of Arendelle and all others, and will rule in the stead of me, the Queen, or Princess Anna in the event that we are unavailable or unable to handle the responsibilities of the throne at any given time. I have set it so in my power as Queen. All hail Lord Kristoff." Elsa said. "All hail, Lord Kristoff!" They all chorused.

Kristoff looked up at Elsa and smiled. "Best surprise ever!" He told her. She smiled at him. When he stood everyone was clapping especially Anna. She had never seen Kristoff look so handsome and dashing.

"And now I believe Lord Kristoff has something important to say. Anna kindly step this way." Elsa said. Anna was confused again but she did as she was told. Kristoff gave the staff in his hand back to the guard and walked towards Anna. He got on one knee. Anna's eyes grew bigger with surprise.

"Kristoff? What are you doing?" She asked him. Slowly he produced a small wooden box and opened it. Her mouth fell open but this time she covered it with her hands. In the box was a magnificent diamond ring that shone with a glisten Anna was sure she had never seen.

"I have got to be the luckiest ice harvester in the world because I fell in love with the world's most beautiful princess. Anna with you every day is a surprise. A few seconds ago I became a Lord!" He said shrugging. Everyone laughed. "I can't live without you Anna. Please marry me." He told her. A small tear had started to fall slowly across Anna's cheek as she stood there paralyzed by shock, and a wave of emotion she couldn't explain engulfing her.

"Oh Kristoff!" She said, more tears pouring out her eyes. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." She told him. The small audience erupted in celebration. Anna presented her ring finger and he placed the ring on it. He stood up and she hugged him. He pulled her away and wiped her tears as everyone looked on. "Kiss me princess." He said. She laughed but kissed him, eliciting more cheers.

"Congratulations you two. We have a royal wedding to plan." Elsa told them, smiling. "But before that I'm sending you both to Prince Leopold's coronation in two days. Go pack your bags. You're going to Brador." She told them.

The two love birds smiled at Elsa and then quietly walked out of court, holding hands and smiling at each other as they did.

* * *

… The End …

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated...**


End file.
